Something old, something new, something borrowed
by Smile-J
Summary: S4: Willow's 'My Will be Done' spell causes Spike and Buffy to become close enough to trigger another spell to activate. Truths come to light. The Slayer demon is allowed to come to the fore, making something new. Goes AU very quickly. Buffy/Spike.
1. Chapter 1

**Something old, something new, something borrowed**

S4: Willow's 'My Will be Done' spell causes Spike and Buffy to become close enough to trigger another spell to activate. Truths come to light. The Slayer demon is allowed to come to the fore, making something new. Goes AU very quickly. Buffy/Spike.

Starting during the Something Blue episode, after Willow cast the 'My Will be Done' spell. Buffy and Spike are Engaged, Giles is blind and Xander is a Demon magnet. Buffy and Spike are back at Giles after Riley sees Buffy looking at Wedding dresses, before Xander and Anya turn up.

* * *

Buffy snuggled into Spike's embrace as he sat back down after switching the telly on. The tiny TV, partial obscured by books, blared in the background. Spike smirked to himself, he hoped the noise from the television would be enough to distract the Watcher from them. He just wanted to kiss his fiancée without commentary and complaint.

Their attention turned back to Giles, as he made his way back from the kitchen. He had poured himself another glass of scotch. Buffy had offer a couple of times to get things for him but his angry retorts made her hold her tongue. Giles felt his way from the kitchen and back to the chair on the other side of the room from them. He sat heavily and rubbed his eyes again, in hope that he could rub the blindness out of them.

Spike waited until Giles was taking more notice to the sound coming from the television than them, relieved his that his ploy was going to work. He found the best way to stop his gorgeous fiancée from nattering about wedding plans, was to keep her lips occupied with his. He was enjoying planning the wedding but his plans were for the wedding night.

His hands start to roam further than he could have got away with if the Watcher could see his movements. Buffy muffled her gasp of pleasure into his neck. Spike took that as a green light to his actions. His hands getting bolder.

Buffy, never one to be one upped by anyone, took the challenge. At first her hands roamed over his clothes but very soon they both wanted more. Their hands started to sneak under clothes.

Buffy's finger met a sliver of skin above his waistband where his tee-shirt had risen at the back. His lips stopped their insistent movement over hers, his gasp and sudden stillness gave her the confidence to explore further. He just stared at her has her hands crept inside his shirt and made their way from his back to his stomach.

His body gradually relaxed to her exploratory touch. He smirked at her expression as she outlined his abs with feathery touches from her finger pads, her small hands moving higher with each pass.

With firm hands he tugged her shirt free from her waistband. It was her turn to freeze as his hands crept under the fabric.

With a gleeful look in her eye she held his gaze as she flattened her hands and firmly slid them up. The silent awe and lust written in his eyes as she flicked his nipples, bought a broad grin to her face.

Not to be out done he tightened his hands around her waist to re-position her. As he lifted her, her left hand unknowingly came into contact with the amulet he wore hidden under his shirt.

In that instant the were transported elsewhere. A huge empty white space.

They both came to instant alert. Each ready to fight. Each ready to protect the other.

A soft female voice reached them, "Ah, my Lovelorn warriors find each other at last, but for all the wrong reasons. Although, looking at all the obstacles put in your paths it is a miracle you ever came together. I will right it all and ensure none can impede you again. First you need an explanation. I can tell you much but some events need seeing to be believed. On this journey you cannot interact or be seen, you are merely viewing events so you can better understand."

Spike grabbed Buffy's hand as their surroundings changed again.

The both recognised the Magic shop. The voice spoke, "The amulet worn by William bought you here when you were both touching it. This is when it was gifted to him. The intensity of his genuine and heartfelt plea for love drew my attention. The amulet recognises the wearers Soul Mate. Yes, Vampires do have souls but the process of attaining the demon loosens them. The amulet brings the Soul Mates here for us to heal such rifts. I will ensure you understand the magnitude of the gift and make sure none can take it from you. I have found it is better to hide the memories of the amulet's existence. The recipient protects it and wears it until it is activated but they have no conscious memory of it".

Spike and Buffy viewed as a bereft Spike watched Willow collect her ingredients for the de-lusting spell (Lovers Walk episode). Spike winced as he admitted to Buffy his reasons for being there, he abandoned his search for a curse against Angel and decided to try to get a Love spell. He admitted he killed the shopkeeper after Willow left. His memory of events had been changed.

Spike watched as Willow left, the shopkeeper asked him if he had found a spell book. The scene froze. The shopkeeper disappeared and a different woman replaced her. Spike stepped back from her in surprise. She spoke to him.

He now recognised the voice as the same one that greeted them in the white space, "William, Love spells never work as you would want them to. They don't bring you true love. I have this amulet for you. It will help you find your Soul-mate. When you both touch this amulet you will be joined forever. You will both become stronger with the union. You will take on the strengths of your partner to reduce your own weaknesses. Influences that would keep you apart will be nullified. Your cry has been heard. When you find your True Mate, I will ensure the connection is recognised".

Spike and Buffy watched as he mechanically lifted the chain over his head, dropping the amulet under his tee-shirt. The woman disappeared. Spike left the shop before the shopkeeper returned.

The woman's voice explained to them, "The shopkeeper survived the encounter with Spike but her time was near. She died two days after this".

The shop faded away and they were back in the white space.

The voice explained more, "I will show you some events that shaped you. I have muted your reactions to the next revelations so we can get through them all. Drusilla was never yours William, magic tied you to her. Your huge capacity to love made her years much happier than they would have otherwise been. Her path diverges from yours. She will be fine without you now, we have put her on a path to healing.

Buffy your capacity to love matches your Mate. You were starting to fear there was something wrong with you, due to the despicable way you have been treated. You would have walled yourself off from love to save yourself from the hurt".

A tinkling laugh preceded her next words, "I have had many names over the Millennia. Those names are better left in the past but you may call me Tina, since you both seem to need a name for me.

William, you have a strong aversion to magic with good reason. You have both been manipulated and shaped by magic, jealously, selfishness and greed. The dark magic that bought you together to activate the amulet is benign in comparison to some magic that has affected you. I am angered that you have been so manipulated. Those in power have turned a blind eye and worse. They have aided, even enabled the abusers. I will show you the insidious forces you have been under, both directly and indirectly. In future, only those spells and influences which you allow will be able to touch you. Any magic or actions which could impact you and yours, you will be able to contain or reflect back with the Wiccan multiplication. You will be aware of any plots or ill-intentions, from any source, against you and yours".

"Much of the magic used on you both has had a negative effect on how your life should have played out. The most insidious magic originated due to the Council, Angelus and the old Powers that Be. Willow is on the slippery path to dark magic. It is already tainting her soul and the power she is accessing from the Hellmouth will bring out her darkest impulses. If she is left unchecked she will become a major problem.

Magic can be used for benefit but without restraint many get a taste of power and the magic reveals the darkest side of their personality. You might understand it better if I describe it as equivalent to them becoming a vampire that thrives in magical chaos rather than the need to drink blood.

I will show you snippets of the past to give you a better understanding of those that have turned magic on you. I'm sorry," Tina whispered as our surroundings changed again.

As we became aware of our surroundings Spike whispered, "Darla".

Tina agreed, "Yes, she was still a child at this point. She knew a witch who taught her some simple spells. She wasn't very powerful but she did use what she could, for her own benefit. This is not so much about her but more to show you about those she influenced".

We watched a teenage Darla as she rebelled against any sort of modesty. Even at a young age she loved to scandalise and thrived on the attention she received. She found she could give herself even more pleasure by causing scandal in a sexual manner. Her parents threw her out. She was taken in by a lecherous older man. He taught her all his perversions and introduced her to others that lived outside societies norm. He doted on her and enabled her to scandalise many a social gathering. She loved having sex wherever and whenever she could. It would have killed her in the end but by then the Master had taken an interest in her. She flourished with him but still looked for the next leg over. She was sexually promiscuous and proud of it, she couldn't get enough, one man could never fully sate her.

We jumped in time and location to Liam being told repeatedly what a disappointment he was by his hard working Father. Liam avoided work like a plague. He drank, gambled, cheated, stole and fucked anything he could catch, usually in alleys outside the nearest pub.

Darla ensnared him by allowing him to catch her. She perverted him even further. He revelled finding new extremes. He revered her and followed her every whim. She used her limited magic ability to her advantage to enhance her games and to draw in her prey. She fucked many other men much to Liam's annoyance. He found any woman, willing or not, as he waited for her return.

Liam had always had a bad case of envy, he always wanted what others had. Darla craved sex as he craved causing pain and suffering. He wanted to have someone follow his every whim. He tried to find someone with many of Darla's traits but when that didn't work he tried to make one. He wanted easy access so he could fuck them on a whim. He wanted them to be from a higher station in life, he thrived on taking something he shouldn't. His demon thrived on others pain, so he inflicted it in as many ways as he could imagine. Finding the most innocent, virtuous girl he could and corrupting her in as many ways as he could imagine, appealed to his sadistic nature.

Darla had been playing with magic to force the most sanctimonious citizens to the darker side of life. Darla's magic wasn't strong enough for Angelus. He had no aptitude for the hypnosis tricks known as Vampire thrall and no ability for magic. He cheated. He stole jewellery and got young gypsy girls enchant it for him. He liked them young and used his looks and silver tongue to make them fall for him. He learned how to intrigue them so they came to him. He visited the gypsy's regularly to procure magical charms and curses by whatever means he could. It was his eventual downfall.

Drusilla was the pinnacle of his twisted games. She had been the most upright and innocent within a strict family. Angelus took every last thing from her, mental and physical.

Angelus like to start slow with his torture. He loved to watch them flounder and flail as they tried to hang onto, even fight for their good name. Each time they allowed them some form of hope only to rip that from them at a critical moment. They orchestrated their targets fall into depravity. He and Darla would twist their targets mind and pervert their desires. They would torture them mentally and physically until their sanity fled. Using pendants he had charmed, he put them in a trance. He built up suggestions until they were forced to follow his every whim. They had no memory of his conditioning but slowly they would act on it against their will. He revelled in their horror and mortification as he caused their downfall.

Tina showed them Drusilla as Angelus started his campaign to corrupt her. Angelus used a necklace to put her in a trance. Buffy and Spike both recognised the one Drusilla still wears.

Tina explained, "Each time it was used the subject fell into the trance faster. He was able to build his influence and control, as she was drawn further into his web".

Angelus had a cruel smirk as he told Drusilla, "You must always be available for me. You must look chaste and innocent on the outside. You mustn't let anyone else know what a dirty whore you are for me. Underneath you will dress as my whore. Pretty dress for everyone to see but naked under it, all ready for me. I don't want anything in my way".

She started to squirm.

His smirk grew to a smile as he ordered her, "You may remove all your underwear now, if you want".

With an eerily blank face she stripped, pulling off every item of underwear, tearing some in her efforts to remove it. She replaced her gown.

As the dress fell back into place covering her modesty, he growled at her. "Show me, show only me. You love to let me see what a dirty girl you are. Play with yourself like I showed you".

Drusilla's face remained blank as she lifted her skirts, tucking them in so they stayed up, exposing herself. The front of her dress she pulled open so her breasts were completely free. She then started to maul her nipples, too hard to be anything but painful.

Angelus smiled and stepped forward, "I'll help you. Other places need attention".

His hands replaced hers. Her hands moved between her legs.

He kept reinforcing the instructions talking telling her how much she loved this, how she craved his touch, how no other touch would ever affect her as his did. He told her how she should always be ready for him. Telling her she was ready for him, he rammed himself into her without a care if she was or not.

He bit her nipple hard enough bring blood then he demanded, "Cum" using the trance to ensure she did.

As he lapped at his bite, sealing the wound as they both shuddered in release.

He smiled, "That's my naughty little girl. Now straighten yourself out, only I am allowed to see you like that. Now head home. Don't let anyone see what a dirty little girl you really are. You will never again wear anything that will get in my way. You will always be ready for sex, ready for me. You will feel my seed running down your legs. You will fear all the good people that see you for the dirty whore you are. You think they can see your shame. It makes you feel dirty. When you feel dirty, your shame makes you want to be even dirtier and want me even more, knowing how wrong it is".

He lifted her out of the trance but with the usual condition that full awareness would only return when he walked away. Hiding in the shadows he watched as the blank look left her face. As awareness came back she started to look panicked. She winced as her hand came to her bust. She looked around but she was alone. She checked her outer clothes not even noticing the underwear strewn around her or its absence from her body. She felt her hair with her hands and tried to put it back in place. She straightened up but winced again as her legs came together. She tried to walk in a regal manner but she had a slight limp. Every time she felt eyes on her, her blush deepened, as did her breathing. Tears squeezed from her eyes, streaking her cheeks. Angelus smirked at the reactions in her body due to his words.

Tina took Buffy and Spike back to the white space. Both had gone silent. They each lifted their eyes to her, "Drusilla had the most extreme conditioning of anyone, far beyond what you have just seen.

Yes, I am sorry to say he used pendants similar to that on both of you. His magically enforced suggestions that caused Buffy's interest in him. He placed triggers on her to want him and no other.

He loved the school girl look that Darla liked to use. He encouraged you to wear pigtails and skirts to mimic her but keep you looking innocent at the same time.

He never got to either of you to the extremes he did with Drusilla".

She went on, "Spike, Drusilla protected you from the worst of his perversions, bad as he still was. Most of the time his control of you, came in the form of the physical beatings without magical interference.

Buffy, your watcher and friends forced him to be more circumspect in his actions with you. His soul kept him partially in check. He did go into your room to repeat trances but his soul held him back so his visits were limited.

Instead, to force his will in a different way, he gave you both charmed rings".

Tina held one hand out flat and swept her other hand over it. Two necklaces and two rings appeared on her hand. A necklace with in the style of a sharks tooth necklace but a tiny railroad spike replica and a cross on a chain. The rings: Spike's skull ring and Buffy's Claddagh ring.

"The necklaces both have a spell on them that replicates hypnotism but the magic forces compliance. Wearing them enforces the effect.

Spike, I know you lost your necklace in a fight in the 1940's. It's influence started to wear off then.

The charms on the rings are quite complex. Simply put Spike's ring ensured he never killed Angelus and would protect and keep safe any of Angelus's pets until he returned. Buffy's ring ensured she would always want Angelus back and pine for him while he was gone, she would never be completely happy with another. It also conditioned her to accept Angelus words and instructions.

Spike, the ring kept drawing you to Sunnydale to protect his latest pet, in this case, Buffy. Part of the conditioning, on you both, prevented you from killing the other. Angelus was unaware of that side effect of the magic," Tina explained.

A sofa appeared behind Spike and Buffy, in time to catch them both as their legs gave way.

"I have removed all the spells from you both but some side effects can take time to wear off. Liam, Angelus and Angel are just variations of extremes. Regaining his soul in that manner he did and the guilt that came with it had him hiding in the dark for many decades, to lazy to do anything else.

The Powers that Be sent an emissary to encourage him come to your aid, he fell back into old tricks. They were behind bring him back from Acathla's dimension and putting him back in Buffy's path.

His soul just made him tone down his darkest traits. We have tied his soul to him permanently now, such as it is. He will know the pain he has caused others. He will know no peace until he fully understands the extent of hurt he has caused. He must try to make suitable reparations. I will make his visage reflect his inner persona. His vanity has always been his greatest weakness," Tina smiled.

Looking at them both she warned them, "I will show you each others lives and the influences behind events and reactions. This information will return in time, when you are ready to cope with it or as it becomes relevant".

They were back in the white place again reeling with all the new insights behind some of the most painful occurrences in their lives. Anger, hurt and betrayal remain even as the memories of the events slid away from them.

"You will need to know more about the bigger picture," She started to explain after allowing us time to recover, "You may have heard of the Powers that Be. It seems it has been forgotten that they are not the Powers of Good!

Millennia ago it was decided to separate the Universe into Realms. A Realm is an area that abides by the same rules, it can cover multiple dimensions. You may have heard of some of the other realms and dimensions?"

Buffy and Spike both thought of some of the hell like dimensions they had been told about and some of the quirky dimensions.

She smiled, "Yes. All extremes and variations exist. There are many similar to here but many others would be strange to you. To keep to the agreements made in each realm we left caretakers to watch over them. They were the ones you knew as the Powers that Be. They were supposed to ensure the realms remain within their agreed boundaries and allow no outside interference. They should have prevented any from disrupting the overall balance, keeping their own actions to a minimum.

They grew bored and used their powers to manipulate their Champions on both sides for their own entertainment. They had foreknowledge and could see outcomes of events and decisions. They have changed events to make their champions life as difficult as possible but still get the results that were required for the balance, all for their viewing pleasure and amusement.

We are not happy with the trials and heartache they caused you, solely for their own entertainment. For example, they purposely put Angel in your path knowing his proclivity for young girls and the damage he would cause. While they ensured you were in the right place to avert each apocalypse they put many stumbling blocks in your path and deprived you of rewards that should have been yours".

She smiled, "Your anger is justified. We are disgusted by some particularly despicable future events they set up for their entertainment. The balance must be maintained but not by mentally torturing our champions. We reward those that act on our behalf.

Those that condoned the actions against you and others like you, have felt our wrath. They have been replaced and made an example of, beyond the extremes either of you have yet imagined. The new Powers will have no power or influence over you. We will also ensure you know if someone is acting on their behalf and their intent.

They have allowed Beings from outside this realm to influence events here. These Beings will be bought into this realm. Their influences will be neutralised. Since they want to enter to this realm so badly we will bring them here and convert them into the lifeforms they despise the most, usually humans! They will retain the knowledge of how far they have fallen. It will be ensured that they will have no opportunity to regain any power or influence.

Beings that reside within this realm were all deemed suitable at the time. The Powers that Be were supposed to prevent entry to those that are not suited for this realm. Any that enter were supposed to be kept within the guidelines, by converting them into an existing life form or having their abilities limited for the duration of their stay. We have closed all the loopholes and ensured that our rules are automatically complied with from now on".

Tina nodded, "Yes I hear your thoughts. In answer to your question, the closest I can tell you is, we oversee those you knew as the Powers that Be. We spent much time in the past influencing events in this realm before moving to other realms. It was decided that our influence was causing problems. The Powers that Be are those that took over. We were complacent and only took note of their overall results. We are modifying their responsibilities and we will watch more closely from now on".

Tina let that sink in before starting on the next obstacle, "Popular beliefs about Vampires and Slayers aren't accurate. One is not completely evil and the other is not completely good. Both Slayers and Vampires are humans with a demon in residence.

The method of harnessing the demon within the Chosen One is not acceptable and it will not continue in the same manner. Their inability to let the demon out fully when fighting weakens the human host. It is this that causes the death wish to build in them and is the primary cause of their premature death.

The Chosen Ones are inaccurately taught that all non-human lifeforms are evil demons to make slaying easier for them.

The Watcher's Council know that Slayers can only find their true long term partners in their equals; another human with a demon in residence. They hide these facts to keep their control of frightened young girls. Few Slayers that manage to survive to maturity. Those that do have always tried to escape from Council control. The Council maintain control by killing any Slayer that try to leave their control, they get a new innocent each time. They tried to have you killed on a few occasions, knowledge of that will return to you in time. Some prophesies have paused their latest plans to have you replaced".

"Let me show you how the first Chosen One was created," she explained

Their surroundings changed to a cave in a desert. They watched old men with sticks chant over a young girl.

Tina kept up a commentary as they watched on, "The Being they tied to the slayer line was the last of her kind in this realm. As you can see she is very human like in appearance. Her species are a powerful race but their name will mean nothing to you. I will just call them Slayer demons to reduce confusion for you".

At the entrance to the cave the saw a wild looking woman with an obviously broken leg and other severe injuries. She was staked down within a circle of herbs, her injuries untended. Her face had an otherworldly cast but nothing as extreme as a vampires ridges. She had a feral look and they noticed her silver eyes were narrowed to slits in the low light.

Tina continued, "During the upheaval all Beings were given the choice of remaining or moving to a more suitable realm. The few that chose to remain in a dimension that they no longer belonged in were given a choice. They could be converted into a more compatible species or have their abilities and needs capped to fit the criteria of the realm.

We have recently become aware that many rules have been bent or broken. As I mentioned, we will be closing any gaps and ensuring any that are in a realm are limited to its rules. We will no longer allow outside influences have any sway here.

At the time of the exodus, the only way for the Shamans to harness a greater power was to tie a demon essence within a human.

The Slayer demon was badly injured which is how they were able to capture her. They restrained and magically shielded her during the exodus. Her tribe left this realm to one more suited to them. They are more powerful than any demons that now remain.

They tried to tie her essence within one of themselves but found the only suitable host were young girls with certain traits. Potentials is the term they use to describe those that carry the required traits. The young girl they found became the first Chosen One of the Slayer line as it now exists.

The Chosen One only uses part of the Slayer demon power both to hide it from us and in an attempt by the shamans to retain the girl's humanity. They have released more of the Slayer demon influence in times of great upheaval. The human host is unable to survive for long with the extra power but the Shaman only cared about her completing the particular mission. A magic infused scythe was used as a battery for her untapped power. It would have been a powerful weapon and caused great suffering to the Slayer demon if it had been used. I have destroyed the scythe and dissipated the power for her sake.

The demon within the Chosen One connects more closely the longer the girl survives. As soon as the demon is able she turns on those that cage her. When the Slayer's demon becomes too strong and linked with the host body, the Shaman have her host killed and restrained her spirit again. She moves into the next new innocent, malleable host. They used many different methods to keep her in their control.

The Shamans that did this are known to you as the Council of Watchers".

"When you died and came back the Slayer's essence was accidentally split by the Shaman's magic," she explained, "She may be immortal but it is wrong to torture any Being. She needs restoring. The other host has instability within her, adding Slayer expectations tipped her over the edge. Recombining the Slayer essence within you will be best for all three entities. Faith will wake soon, we will put her on a new path. She will have no memory of her time as a Chosen one".

Again their surroundings returned to the white space. Chanting met them. Spike and Buffy stood watching their bodies still sat on the couch, Buffy curled up on Spike's lap, his arms encircling her. The sound of the chanting grew and became a tangible force.

Tina looked at Spike, "Angelus gave his demon full control. Liam was too lazy to take control as he enjoyed the mayhem. He hated you since your human host was so strong. I know you always thought William as weak, he had and still has, a strength of character that stayed true regardless what was thrown at him. Angelus tortured you to try to bring your demon forward, to try to keep a form of control over you. All that did, was make William and your demon work together. You became stronger as the union between you solidified. The magic he used on you to try to control you, actually aided your human side to care for and protect Drusilla. Without a properly connected soul, the host tends to be overwhelmed by the demon. We will correct this too".

Her words were now directed to Buffy, "The reason you survived so long is you allowed more balance between human and demon. Most potential slayers are trained and indoctrinated by the Council, from a young age. You lacked this training, so you relied on the instincts of the demon. When you fight you allow your instincts to lead, that allowed the Slayer to take the reins. Your unconscious acceptance of her allowed greater connection to form between the two of you. The Watcher trained Slayers rarely managed to connect to the level you attained even in your first few months. This connection has strengthened you but it is still not enough for either of you. A human host is insufficient to contain a Slayer demon for any length of time. She is the one that took most of the influence from Angelus's magic since she could better resist some of those impulses".

Tina stood with the viewing versions of Spike and Buffy, "They are allowing the demon part to fully merge with the human hosts. You will no longer have a host-demon symbiosis, the merging will give you the properties of a new species. Certain traits of each demon are being shared to improve compatibility. The full Slayer demon strength is within you both but won't be accessible in this dimension due to the limitations of the realm. We are removing the weaknesses from each Being. This will make life in this realm more comfortable, allowing you to fit in more easily.

They are ensuring all four parts of this soul union are as fully integrated as possible. We are trying to minimise any upheaval as the impact of the changes becomes evident. It will take a few days for the changes to settle in. We see that you will find this the best way to come to terms with everything. We have implanted all the relevant knowledge within you, it will come to your minds gradually or as you need it.

We have removed the influences of all that tried to control you, by what ever means. You are protected against all such things from henceforth".

Their perspective changed, returning them to their bodies on the sofa in the white space.

As the surroundings shifted again Tina reminded them, "Remember neither species or possession of a soul makes a Being good or evil. Thoughts and actions are the drive that dictates good or evil. We have given you the ability to see the balance between light and dark that exists inside anything able to contain it.

You can see and remove or block any controlling influences. The influences can be reflected back on the source, if you choose. It reflects back to the originator, if third parties are involved it reflects back on them also".

Tina gave a tinkling laugh, "Yes, some could use Karma as a description. The idea that one reaps what one sows. A single grain of corn produces a full head of corn, the multiplication can suit the infraction. The Wicca rules will take precedence unless you decide differently.

Extremes must be kept in check to ensure the realm remains stable. We believe in free will and consent, when possible.

You are both stronger now, work together and your strengths will be more evident. You have many abilities to aid you in your undertaking, they will be revealed as the need arises.

We ask you fight to maintain the balance, we will start you on the right path. You will learn how to interpret the bigger picture so you will know when you need to intervene or not. The Slayer dreams and foretelling will to aid you. The combining of your demon aspect and human side should make them easier to interpret. Your intuition has been heightened to aid you both to react to events as they occur.

The Watcher's Council claimed to aid the Slayer so we have reorganised them to do just that. We have transferred all their resources into your control and made you Joint Heads of the organisation with all the benefits attached to that position. We have thinned the departments that are no longer relevant. A local office is being set up as a model you can expand from, to aid your quest. They have contacts within governments which you can use to your benefit.

We have given you the knowledge you need, it will come to you as you need it. We don't what to overwhelm you".

Buffy felt the weight of responsibility.

Tina acknowledged her fears, "Buffy, you have been used as a weapon rather than treated as a person. They pointed you in the right direction then left you to do the dirty work. You have known no real rest since you were called. The necessary time you took to recover came at the cost of disapproval from those closest to you. Both of you have fought valiantly but without balance within yourselves. We seek to redress this imbalance.

The Hellmouth naturally draws those that intend to disrupt the Balance. We know you both enjoy a good fight. We would never ask our Warriors to curb their appetites, it is part of who you are. You need to accept yourselves to be at your best, your strongest. We want you to live to your fullest. The gifts are given to you to aid you in all aspects of your new lives.

You will have the knowledge of problems when it will be most beneficial. Those who work in our name will be rewarded for their efforts. We have compensated you for past transgressions by rewarding you both well, the changes we have made are a powerful gift".

A smile sounded in her voice, "We ask for your aid to prevented any from disrupting the overall balance. We will give you all the facts at our disposal. We will give you freedom to act as you see fit to resolve any issue so the realm remains within its agreed boundaries. We ask that you allow free will and consent to all Beings, for so long as they respect the rights of others.

Will you fight for those who would have these rights taken from them? Will you accept our gifts and use them in our name?"

Buffy looked into Spike's eyes. They both nodded, "We will do our best".

Tina heard their mental agreement as well as their words, "You are Immortal Warriors charged to maintain Balance.

Free will and consent are important to us. Every Being consented to the rules of this realm when the realms were separated. Those that break the rules forfeit their own rights. Ignorance is not a defence.

Those that would seek to control sentient life for the purpose of harming others, will cause great damage to the balance. They need to be stopped. Spike this is the chip they placed in your head to control you. Stop them".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

There was no time or motion but they were back in Giles front room in exactly the same position they were the instant before Buffy touched Spike's pendant. The absence of necklace with its pendant was the first change they noticed.

Buffy slid her hands from inside Spike's tee-shirt. Spike hissed as her fingers accidentally brushed against his nipples.

Her eyes widened, with a soft awed whisper, "Your heart. It's beating".

He raised his hand to his chest. Looking her in the eye he leaned forward slowly and captured her lips in a tender kiss. She returned the kiss.

Breaking the kiss Spike said in a voice soft enough not to carry to Giles across the room, "I think the heartbeat is one of the things they changed for me".

Spike became aware of something small under his hand that was on Buffy's waist. He removed his hand to find the foreign object was a tiny silicon chip. He allowed the chip to fall into his palm and raised his hand to show Buffy the contents.

"So that was real? Tina, all the things she showed us? That happened?" Buffy asked.

Spike leaned in, kissing her between his softly spoken words, "Red triggered it all. She cast a spell that made us believe we were getting married. You touched the amulet I was wearing and it took us to the white space. I had been told some stories about the things she showed us but that was so much more. Do you feel this connection I feel for you? Are we really soul mates? Are you really Mine?"

Buffy wrapped her arms around him tighter and kissed him, "Mm, Spike lips! Lips of Spike need to remain on mine as often as possible. Yes, I feel a strong connection to you. I believe we can belong together. I am Yours, you are Mine. I remember it all; white space, history lessons and an awareness that those we trusted used lies, deceit and magic to control us. It's all so much to take in. I'm angry about everything that has been done to us but not as much as I think I should be. Overall I feel more at peace in myself but I can feel the energy, the power just under the surface".

Spike thought for a moment before replying, "I get that too. I feel different yet it feels right. You are sure this between us is real now?"

Buffy raise her hand to his face, cupping his cheek, replying in a similarly soft voice, "The spell made us believe we were getting married but the feelings and emotions were all ours, all the things we never dared to admit to ourselves. I repressed so much, I denied so much. I don't fear my feelings any more. I don't have to fight against what I was taught to believe. I know now how much of it was wrong".

Spike's face morphed into his demon visage. Buffy noticed the vampire aspect was far less pronounced, almost unrecognisable if you weren't looking for it. He had much of the otherworldly look of the Slayer demon. His once yellow iris had changed, they were now a silver colour. His pupil had changed shape like the demon in the desert. His words came out clearer than they had in the past, "The feeling of unity between the man and demon is more complete that it has even been. Parts of me fears that this is not real. I want this with such desperation, it feels too good to be true. I want to learn of our changes and build the connection between us. I want this feeling between us to be just the beginning. I want to be together because we choose, not just a pre-determined decision made for us".

Buffy nodded, "I feel different, still me but more. I want to figure out what has been done to us. I want to be sure of who I am now. I like the idea to learn each other properly and letting these feelings grow. I know the two of us together feels right, I want to take some time to prove just how right it is".

Buffy felt a primal energy surge through her.

Spike gasped.

Buffy raised her hands and felt her face had changed. She had slight brow ridges much softer than a vampire but most was the alien cast of features they had seen on the Slayer demon in the desert.

Like Spike in his new demon face her voice had a slight hiss to it as her voice came past her larger canine teeth, "I am so happy to be whole, to be free to voice my thoughts. I had long since given up on ever having this freedom. I remember every life and the pain of every death of each human I was forced to inhabit. I retain their memories yet they no longer feel as onerous as they did before".

She looked at Spike and raise her hand to his face, "You may have caused the death of some of the hosts but I always respected you, since you fought with honour".

Spike noticed a slightly different cadence to her voice as her demon side voiced her opinion.

Spike reached forward to caress the slightly different features to those he was familiar with, "So beautiful. Do you have a name you would prefer us to use? William was my human name, which I am happy to use. The demon never had his own name. Spike is who I have become, regardless which side of the coin is in view".

His hand remained on her face as she let her features return human then after a few moments back to the demon face, "I think it would be best to leave the name I had in the past, I have been the Slayer for the majority of my life. I always appreciated that you recognised my presence when my host allowed me fully reign of our body. The spells may have kept me silent but I loved the freedom to fight. Both parts of us like that you call us Buffy and Slayer. The warrior within us both is Slayer. The female in us likes Buffy".

Buffy let her face return human, "We need to reflect back Willow's spell. Tina took it off us but Giles and Xander are still under its influence. Giles will need his sight back. I don't want to tell him about our changes yet. I want to understand the changes myself before we tell anyone," she paused, then spoke again, "I think the Watchers are fed the same lies they feed to the Chosen Ones. He has done their bidding in the past but he chose me in the end. He needs to know you and I are together regardless of any consequences. I won't hide how I feel about you".

Spike agreed, "Watcher's are no longer needed. We will have to see what we will need to aid us. I agree about keeping what happened to us to ourselves for now. Let's take time to learn our changes and upgrades before we try to explain them to anyone else. Shall we see if we can remove and reflect magic".

Spike wrapped his arms around Buffy and planted a resounding kiss on her lips, "You better tuck your shirt back in before we return his sight. No need to wind him up!"

Buffy tucked her shirt in and leant forward to give him a soft lingering kiss, "Thanks!"

They both turned to face Giles. The magic glittered in iridescent colours over his eyes, a trail leading out back to its source.

Knowledge of what he needed to do clear in his mind, Spike took control knowing Buffy would feel guilty for the price her friend needed to pay.

"Reflect it back to the source. Let them know why they so suffer," Spike spoke in barely a whisper, something told him to keep this ability secret.

The magic faded from his eyes and the iridescence sped back along the trail leaving a faint trace of its passing.

Giles blinked, then rubbed his eyes. Reaching for the table he picked up his glasses and put them on, "I can see. My sight came back."

He spotted Buffy stood in Spike's embrace and his voice fell flat, "Oh, I thought all the spells might have been lifted".

Buffy replied, "The spell has been lifted from Spike and I. We are no longer getting married. However, the spell made us realise the truth about what we really feel for each other. We both hid what we felt, thinking it was somehow wrong. We know better now. We will be pursuing a romantic relationship. I respect you Giles but you have no say in my private life. If you try to make me choose, he will win every time".

Spike spoke up, "We need to find out what other damage Red has done".

Giles snapped back at him, "It isn't your place," then with a smirk, "You aren't going anywhere until the sun sets".

Buffy turned to Spike in worry, he whispered to her, "Don't fear. It's another one of the weaknesses they fixed. Let me try".

Buffy nodded as Spike led her to the door. He stuck his hand out into the sun. Turned it a few times then stepped out into the light.

Buffy laughed, "I get to enjoy it this time!"

Spike dropped his gaze, "Sorry".

Buffy shook her head, "No need. We were both drawn to each other without knowing why. We couldn't believe it could be possible to be like this for us. We have a new start. Let's not regret our past".

They walked only a few yards from Giles door. Giles still stood in the doorway gaping at them when Xander and Anya rounded the corner at a sprint. They were running from a demon. Willow's spell had made Xander into a demon magnet. The magic iridescence coated Xander.

Spike moved to reflect it but Buffy acted first, speaking under her breath she intoned, "Remove the spell. Let the emotions and reactions caused be experienced by the source. Let her know why she suffers".

Spike smiled at Buffy, "You are kinder than me, I would have reflected it all. I didn't know we could return just parts of it".

Buffy laughed, "Neither did I until the words came out of my mouth but it felt the right thing to do".

Spike nodded.

The demon chasing Xander and Anya did an about face when the spell lifted. Buffy noticed with shock that the aura of the demon was a good shade lighter than Giles's overall shade of internal balance between good and evil.

Xander and Anya kept up their pace and now stood behind Giles, staring at the retreating demon. They had rushed to Giles to find Buffy for protection against the unending demon attacks.

Xander stood panting as he regained his breath, he pointed to the demon as it disappeared from sight. He intended asking for help but he noticed Buffy holding hands with Spike. His mouth fell open in shock.

Buffy continued on her earlier path with Spike's hand securely linked with hers. She called back, "We can talk later. Willow is the one that caused the latest problems, she cursed us with her magic. She is the current priority".

Ignoring the shouts and questions from behind them they walked away without another word.

Following the ever fading trails of magic toward the University campus they enjoyed the simple pleasure of walking, hand in hand, in the sunshine.

It would have been much quicker in a car but they never even considered that option. Every few steps one would stare at the other, unable to tear their eyes away until an obstacle forced them to watch their path again. Neither were aware of the goofy grins that split their faces. They kissed for a few seconds in every few steps, slowing their progress further.

When they eventually reached the campus Spike pulled Buffy into his lap on a bench that caught the warm rays of the sun, "Let me enjoy a minute or two of daytime without fear of becoming ash".

Buffy smiled, "I want to enjoy it with you. We both have a fresh start today. Lots of firsts to experience. After so many years having to live in the dark, I can appreciate you want to make the most of it. We have more than just a minute or two".

Spike stared at her, "I can't believe we lost so much time together".

Buffy shook her head, "We were both in the wrong places then. We have been given this chance. I want to grab onto you and make the most of our future rather than regret the past".

The warmth from the sun was taken, as a shadow blocked it from them.

"So I guess this means the drive up to the vineyards is called off?" Riley asked in a hurt voice.

Buffy sat up straighter but made no move get off Spike's lap. She grabbed Spike's hand as Riley watched.

She looked up, "Hi Riley. This is William. I'm sorry you had to find out like this. I do like you but yes, the drive is called off".

Riley scowled, "I found out at the bridal shop when you claimed to be getting married".

Buffy recalled the joy and excitement she had felt under the spell when she believed she was getting married. She winced as she remembered the look on Riley's face when she blurted it her news in front to the shop.

Spike answered for her, "That would be my fault, a game of Truth and Dare got out of hand. Buffy has agreed to date me exclusively but marriage isn't on the cards yet!"

Buffy tried to soften the blow by explaining, "William has recently returned. We only reconnected today. I have known him since I was in high school. We managed to get to the bottom of some misconceptions that kept us apart".

Riley looked more closely at Spike, "Do I know you from somewhere?"

Spike shook his head, "Don't think so. I've not been back in this area very long. I don't recognise you".

"No, sorry. Must be off. Bye Buffy," Riley muttered.

As he walked away they heard him mumble, "Hostile 17, that's who he reminds me of," he glanced back seeing the bright sun reflect off the too white hair, "Can't be, he's in the sun, it must just be the hair".

Spike was tense as they waited for him to walk out of sight, "That's what the soldiers named me in the labs. He must be one of them".

Buffy went through a myriad of emotions before she realised the colour of Riley's internal balance was off in a weird way. His internal core colour was one of the lighter ones she had taken notice of so far but it looked like he was coated in molasses, dark, nearly black. The black seeping it's way in through the seemingly shattered core colour. He also had a black area in his upper arm sprouting tendrils of darkness.

Still coming to terms with the new information turning everything she thought she knew upside down, her voice sounded brittle, "They put us on this path. I don't know how to start to get to the bottom of the soldier problem. We can figure out how to bring them down when we get back. We have to stop them, I don't want them to harm others as you were hurt".

Spike glared at Riley's retreating back. The jealously he felt had reduced when Buffy chose him over that overgrown TA that was abusing his position of authority. Anger at his treatment in the labs now had a target. It would wait for now but he was looking forward to bringing that meathead down.

The mood for enjoying the sunshine had been soured by the confrontation.

Buffy, unable to think how to deal with the commandos, voiced the things she could deal with now, "We will go and see Willow first. Then, I want to have a trip to LA. We need to make sure that manipulative snake isn't trying to talk his way out of the meaning of his makeover".

She realised how demanding her words could sound, so she looked Spike in the eye to apologise, "Sorry, I'm not trying to dictate. Does that plan sound good to you? I think it would do me good to go. I want to see him suffer. I also would like another source of proof that everything we learned is true. I would like to get some kind of closure. You up for a salt flinging exercise, I don't want to get close enough to rub salt into his wounds!"

Spike just stared at her then burst into laughter, "I can't believe so much has changed in such a short time. Yet it feels right being like this with you. I love the way your mind works. Lets go and see how Willow is being affected then I have my own salt to throw!"

It took a few minutes of kissing before either of them were willing to move from the comfort of each others arms.

They found Willow was cowering in the corner of their dorm room. She screamed when they opened the door.

She eventually calmed enough to talk but every bump or bang from other floors had her quailing in fear again.

Willow whimpered, "I'm blind. I'm petrified of every bump and bang. I ended the spell but it didn't stop. Why is this happening to me?"

Spike suggested, "Magic has consequences. You might have to put up with the side-effects of your spell for as long as those you turned your magic on".

Willow screamed at him, "No, you are wrong. I ended it. This must be something else".

Spike shook his head, "You recognise your own magic, you know you caused this. Think how much worse it was for Xander and Anya being attacked by the demons you set on him. Think how scared Giles was not knowing why his sight was gone or if he would ever get it back. The Wiccan rules might come into play and leave you to suffer three times as long as those you hurt".

She didn't take that very well and started yelling and threatening Spike, "This is your fault. I know you are somehow involved. I will make you pay. When I can see again I will hex you with every spell I can find. That chip in your head will be the least of your problems. I will make your life hell".

Spike's eyes flared in anger.

Buffy's anger rose with every word coming out of Willow's mouth.

Buffy found her voice faster than Spike, she told Willow in a cold voice, "You aimed your magic at your friends. You turned on those trying to support you. You decided we weren't doing exactly what you wanted, when you wanted, so you cursed us. You turn dark magic on us. You forced us. You stole from us. You caused us to be attacked. In my mind what you have done is no different to rape. Do you want to be a bully, a rapist or worse? I'm disgusted with you. Magic has a cost. You have been given only a small taste of your own medicine. I haven't forgiven you for turning you magic on Spike and I. You attack us then blame us when it bites you back. Yours isn't the only magic used against us. We still have to deal with someone else that used magic to force us to do what they want against our will. We can talk further when we get back. I am so angry with you, your actions aren't those of a friend. Good bye Willow".

Buffy stomped out of the room, Spike right behind her. He slammed the door and heard Willow scream then shout, "Buffy, Buffy. Please Buffy," before sobs broke through.

Buffy shook her head and ignored her friend. The threat of more magic used against her and hers was just too close and painful after today's revelations.

They headed to Spike's car. Running as soon as they knew they were free from prying eyes. Buffy still had an edge of speed over Spike but they had no way of gauging how much faster they both were now. Spike couldn't get over how much clearer his sight was with his new demon visage. Buffy was shocked. Even as the sky darked, in her human visage she could see with far greater detail. In the her demon visage it allowed her a clarity of detail that made any movement far easier to spot than she ever had before, even in daylight.

Spike paused as they reached his car, pulling Buffy into his arms he asked, "Should we drop by your Mum? Let her know about us before anyone else gets to her first?"

Buffy shook her head, "She's out of town. I can't remember were she went this time. Another buying trip for the Gallery. I think she is due back tomorrow. We can tell her then".

Spike nodded then lifted his scarred eyebrow, "Are you okay? You seem to be thinking very hard about something".

Buffy bit her lip before answering him, "Willow. In the past I've always forgiven her. I would have put it down to Oz leaving but..." she paused, "I don't know if I've had too many home truths today or if the union within me has opened my eyes. Before this I would have let her off and just eaten the 'Sorry cookies'. I saw a dark streak inside her aura growing with every threat she threw at you. She angered me so much. I regretted not reflecting all the spell yet I know I did the right thing only reflecting part of it. I had to get out of there before I did something I would have felt guilty about later".

She needed a few moments to calm herself, "I also remember how little compassion they gave me after the Angelus fiasco. After everything that happened I could understand it but I still hurt. I got recriminations rather then sympathy. She has been my friend since I arrived in Sunnydale. I can also see that she is one of the threats we need to deal with. It's hard coming to terms with it all".

Spike stoked her back will hugging her closer to him. She drew a shuddering breathe and slowly relaxed, melting into his arms.

With a gentle kiss and a whispered, "Thank you," from Buffy they pulled apart and climbed in the car.

Buffy sat watching Spike as he drove, "I can't believe how right this feels. If you asked before this started, I would have said you were my greatest enemy, the biggest blight on my life. The spell allowed the feelings and emotions to emerge that I hid from myself, they were there growing despite my best intentions. Now it's all changed. We work. I'm so comfortable with you. I feel lighter than I have in years. I feel at home in my skin. Having Slayer come forward, have her whole within me feels so right. I feel whole at last. With only part of her tied to me, it put me off balance. Having you at my side and in my heart feels like it should always have been this way, to us both".

Spike stared at Buffy before turning his eyes back to the road, "Dru's reason for kicking me out was you. She knew we belonged together before I did. I always wanted to love and be loved back with the same intensity. I loved Dru but she never felt the same for me. That hurt, it chipped away at me over the years. I didn't know at the time but I suppose she was controlled even more than we were so she didn't have the chance to know her own emotions. The intensity of love I feel for you already eclipses anything I ever felt before. It's more than I dreamed possible. I keep wanting to pinch myself to prove this is real".

Buffy reached over and pinched his thigh. He swerved.

"Oy! What was that for?" Spike glared at her until he saw her giggling, "Bugger, I asked for it didn't I? Did you really have to pinch that hard?"

Buffy was holding her sides for laughing so hard, and after her giggles calmed she told him, "You wouldn't believe it was really me if I didn't pinch you hard. We are real and my love for you is just as intense as yours is for me. You and me, always and forever".

Spike glanced back at her, "Always and forever. That sounds good to me. They said that about us didn't they. Always and forever," his broad smile said it all.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Buffy stared at the door in the office of Angel Investigations. She had been here less than a week ago yet so much, so very much had changed.

She had told Spike of her five minute visit so he wasn't walking in blind.

As soon as she finished her explanation the truth came into both their minds. They saw the day that Angelus wiped out of existence. Buffy roared with anger and disgust as Spike roared in anger and jealousy. The knowledge she was controlled by the ring and the necklace fuelled her wrath. Now, without their influence she would have reacted very differently.

They clung to each other during the onslaught of information. Their minds merged. Jointly they knew exactly how the emotions affected each of them over what had happened. Just knowing without having to find the words helped them come to terms with the horror and hatred they both felt. Their connection helped calm each other. Only as the flare of emotion started to recede did they become fully aware of the mental connection. They both drew comfort and reassurance from the connection, knowing exactly how the other thought and felt.

Wanting to get the visit over and done with they physically separated from each other. They each felt the others relief when the mental connection remained.

Buffy smiled, her eyes locked to Spike's, as she told him mentally, "I never have been good with words. This gift of communication is," words failed her but the link allowed Spike to know, to see, to feel how strongly she felt and the frustration that she would experience at her inability to convey that in words.

Spike opened himself up letting her see and feel how he used words to build a protective barrier around him so others wouldn't see how much they hurt him.

The surge of connection strengthened as they both willingly lowered their mental barriers. The intensity of their love, hope and joy with the new relationship gave them both a spring in their step even knowing their destination.

With confidence in each other, they walked into the office to find Doyle and Cordelia in a panic.

Spike smirked, "Your Boss man got a small problem?"

They spun at him and answered together, "Yes, What do you know?"

Buffy shook her head, "Hasn't he told you? He knows the truth. Get him out here".

Doyle went into Angel's office and dragged a greasy, balding man with a huge beer belly into the room. The splotchy face appeared to be in an expression of a sneer crossed with a leer.

Spike and Buffy both stared in shock, as they looked closer they could discern it really was Angel but they would never have recognised him had they not been told. Having seen his father they could make out the resemblance between the two. While the family likeness came though from their time trip, Angel looked older and nasty.

Looking at each other they cracked up with laughter, Spike chocked out, "How the mighty have fallen, not so much of an Angel face now, are you!"

Angel glared at them. Cordelia broke first and demanded they explain.

Spike looked at Cordelia, "Have you ever heard me complain about magic and tell anyone that will listen that it always has consequences? Well you have now. These are the consequences he is reaping for years of dark magic. He is now cursed to have his features show his true personality and intentions".

Buffy sat them down and spilled the story. Spike chipped in adding details not included in their explanatory time jaunt. As Spike spoke Buffy recalled the details from the complete history they had been shown but with recall blocked to allow them time to cope. Their connection allowed them to support each other without the others having any awareness of their internal turmoil.

Cordelia looked shocked but dismissed most of it as the actions of Angelus. Her shock turned to horror when she learned he had continued his practices as Angel. Spike threw the rings and necklaces on the table in front of Angel with a flourish. It was the final straw for Cordelia as she threw up in the waste bin.

Spike noticed the iridescence of magic that emanated from the necklace she wore, "Did Angel give you the necklace?"

Her eyes widened. Her hands fumbled as she tried to remove it as fast as she could.

Buffy reflected the magic back at Angel with the mental instruction he would know how it feels to have your actions and emotions controlled. She and Spike watched as the magic fled back to Angel flaring within him. The majority of the magic reflected back stayed with him. The rest stream of iridescence went beyond him and headed out of the office. They guessed it was heading for the original spell caster.

She reassured Cordelia, "The effects will wear off now you are no longer wearing it".

Spike turned to Doyle, "Your Masters have been replaced. Hopefully the new ones won't be as sadistic as the old ones. Do the rest of them know that the "Powers that Be" aren't the Powers for Good, they work to keep the balance between good and evil? They direct us to events that will push the balance of excessive good as well as excessive evil. Your predecessor knew how much mental torture Angelus would cause Buffy when he sent him to her. You knew of the tricks he gets up to, know his intentions towards Cordelia".

Cordelia turned to stare at Doyle, "But we thought, I thought..."

Doyle cut her off, ""What about Angel? How long will he stay like this?"

"Those that supervise the Powers that Be decided he needed more incentive to change his ways. He needs to find ways to make up for the damage he has done. His appearance just reflects the truth of the man inside," Buffy informed Doyle and Cordelia, "It's his choice how long he stays that way, his thoughts and actions dictate his appearance".

A sharp waspish voice demanded of Buffy, "What are you doing with him?"

Then with more malice at Spike, "Boy, don't you know better than come near anything that is mine?"

Spike smiled, "We found out today we are Soul-mates, we have been rewarded. I have my true love, always and forever".

Buffy smiled up at him.

The voice raised and screeched, "No Boy, she is mine. She will always be mine. I'll never let you have her. She will return to me. I will make sure of it".

The four of them watched in horror as Angel aged as new threats spewed from his mouth. More hair fell out on top as the sides turned a dirty wiry grey. His stomach and backside had expanded further and hung out, of his now, too small sweats. His back stooped, making him look shorter. His features became twisted and more hawk like even through the rolls of fat.

Doyle stepped up, "Enough Angel".

Angel glared up at him.

Doyle turned to the blonde couple, "Thank you for informing us of his ailment. I think you need to leave before he deteriorates any further, you seem to bring the worst out of him".

As they reached the door Buffy called back to Angel, "You make such a big deal of wanting to be with me but do they know when I visited last week it initially went very differently. The demon that attacked took more killing first time. His blood got on you and made you human but you didn't want that, didn't want to live a human life with me. You went to a great deal of trouble to have time reversed and allowing only yourself to keep memories of the day that never was. You undid the day so you could stay a vampire. Now I know what happened, even though you tried to hide it. As repulsive as I find memories of that day, I had a narrow escape. Without your magical mind control I would have never have had any interest in you. You never wanted me, you just wanted a new girl to control and torture. Can you only get a girl if magically force her to be with you?

The man I am with is so far above you, so much better than you, there is no comparison. I choose him".

The screech that erupted as they shut the door and walked away made they both smirk.

Buffy and Spike were happy to leave, as they climbed back into the car Spike mentioned, "Salt delivery complete".

The drive back was a quiet affair with them both lost in their own thoughts. Buffy sat as close to Spike as she could while still allowing him enough room to drive. She had one hand resting on his leg. The mental connection was still in effect but they allowed the other the space to allow their minds to come to terms with everything without interruption.

As they entered Sunnydale they both grew tense.

Buffy turned to Spike, "I don't want to separate. I know we said we would go slowly but the thought of you dropping me off and leaving me, well it hurts. Plus, I don't want to deal with Willow again tonight".

"I don't want to leave you. We can try to get somewhere to live together tomorrow. Would Joyce let us stay tonight?" he asked.

Buffy smiled, "We can stay and wait for her to get back tomorrow".

As they pulled up Buffy's concerns came to the fore, "I don't know how she will react when she finds out we are together. I would prefer she finds out we are dating from us rather than have the news warped by others. I love her but she hasn't always been there for me with Slayer related stuff. I would like her to be happy for us. You are my choice and if she can't accept that I won't see her very often".

Spike squeezed her hand, "It might take her a while to get used to the idea. We did have mystical help to get here as quickly as we have. The old Powers that be manipulated her in the past to make your life harder. Let's give her a chance and time to come to terms with things. We can get a hotel room until we find our own place. Having Council resources gives us funds to look after ourselves".

Buffy nodded, "We can tell her all the details we can about finding out we are soul mates. I think it would help if some of the history we were shown came out too. I don't think we know what most of the changes are yet but of those we do know I want to keep most to ourselves for now. I want to understand ourselves better before we try to tell others".

Spike raised an eyebrow at the thoughts that flitted though Buffy's mind, "Yeah, we might as well get it over and done with and tell all the Scoobies at once. Let's give Joyce a bit of a heads up about us while we wait for the others to arrive. It might help if she can be a voice of reason when they all start throwing in their two penneth".

Buffy laughed, "I needed to be in your head to translate that! We can give her a short version and hope she takes it well. When my so friends start telling me I'm wrong, hopefully she will help keep the peace".

Spike yawned, "I'm knackered. Let's turn in and worry about it all tomorrow".

They headed up stairs. Their human sides both wanted to know the other better before jumping into a physical relationship no matter how tempting it was to their demon side. Their mental connections helped with the awkwardness that Buffy was sure would otherwise have plagued them as they got ready for bed. They slept cuddled together in Buffy's bed.

Exhaustion overtook them both. They slept deeply. Their bodies recuperating after the upheaval, their unconscious minds assimilating all the new information that their conscious minds weren't ready for yet.


	4. Chapter 4

The sun was high in the sky when they started to wake. Their bodies entangled, in sleep, all the logical reasons lost, leaving just the need to be as close as possible.

Buffy woke slowly. Snuggling closer into the comfortable body that held her. As waking awareness increased she only felt contentment and joy, a feeling of rightness suffused her.

Spike hummed in satisfaction, breathing in her scent. He slid his arms gently around her, easing her into a more comfortable position.

Neither of them was sure who initiated their morning kiss. Their lips met in a tender kiss. They revelled in the sensation. They kept their kiss soft, not really exploring any further, just enjoying the closeness.

Their connection took away doubts and morning after worries. They both craved more, the need to consummate their union, it pulsed strongly in them both. The niggling doubts and lingering fears from past relationships held them back.

Their stomachs made the decision to get out of bed and start the day. Buffy showered while Spike grabbed a change of clothes from the trunk of his car. Buffy was searching the freezer to find something that tempted her appetite when Spike came down.

Spike strolled in and grinned, "My noggin' tells me we can eat human food and get our needs but we need more protein than a human. I don't need a liquid diet now. Our Demon heritage is predominantly a carnivore, so it won't go amiss now and then. I don't suppose Joyce has any nice steaks hidden away in there?"

Buried at the back of one of the freezer drawers were some steaks. Buffy pulled four out and put them in the microwave on defrost.

Spike leaned against the worktop and watched her, "I think they will settle on our stomachs easier if we have them blue".

Buffy looked at him and frowned, her head had been elsewhere.

Spike rolled his eyes, "You've heard of rare, medium and well. Blue comes before very rare. Our new bodies will appreciate it heated up but not cooked too much".

Buffy let Spike cook the meat. Part of her believed she should feel squeamish about eating bloody meat.

Spike stopped her before she sat down to eat, "Bring out your other face. Her teeth and taste buds will make this easier on you".

Her doubts were put to rest with the first mouthful. Getting used to her mouthful of teeth and using a fork took some practise but she soon got used to avoiding her larger canines. They were both famished and ate what seemed to be half a cow! As she got to the last few mouthfuls she tried one small piece with her human face. It was moist and tasty but it took her more chewing than with her demon face. She changed back to sharper teeth to finish.

They were tidying the table when they had a flash of inspiration, Buffy agreed to finish the pots as Spike made a phone call. He dialled a number that came to his mind. The Higher Powers had got the Watcher's Council to make prepare everything for them. It was all good news. All their ID and bank details were ready to be picked up. The house that the Powers had been requested would be ready to move in after 3pm. The key was with his ID and other papers.

He asked that they start working on shutting down the Military Operation located under the university. As he spoke to them information came into both their minds about the Initiative and the secret project in room 314 that contained a Frankenstein's monster. The shock factor of a soldier's body having demon parts grafted to it and powered by a Uranium core in his chest got a gasp at the other end of the phone as they gave them the new information. He went on to tell them about the experimentation done to the unaware soldiers; enhancement drugs that would cause heart problems and the behaviour modification chip, a control chip for humans, in some soldier's bodies.

Spike hung up and turned to see Buffy sat in sofa pouting, "What's wrong pet?"

She looked up at him with wide mournful eyes, "Don't you feel it too? You have to go and pick up the paperwork while I wait here for Mom to return. I hate the idea we have to separate even for a short time".

As Buffy spoke Spike felt the necessity behind her words and the reluctance to be parted. Letting Buffy feel his reaction, "I don't like it, but needs must. The sooner I go, the sooner I'll be back".

Buffy flung herself at him. He caught her and kissed her long and hard.

They reluctantly released each other. Parting was difficult for both of them. Buffy stood at the door and watched his car disappear from view.

With a relieved smile she turned to go back in the house, even with him out of sight she could still hear his thoughts and feel his emotions. She still wanted to be physically close to him but having the mental connection made the distance easier to bear.

She finished tidying the kitchen and had sat down to watch some telly to kill time when she heard a car pull up. She knocked telly off and went to the door. Walking out she went to carry her Mom's bags.

Joyce smiled, "It's nice to see you but what do you want?"

Buffy laughed, "So I should visit more often? Okay you got me. I have something I need to tell you".

Joyce looked worried, "Good or bad?"

Buffy gave a wry smile, "I think it's good but I'm afraid Giles and the Scoobies won't be very accepting".

Joyce nodded, "Let's go in and get a drink," she went straight into the kitchen.

As she prepared their drinks Buffy started, "Short story is I'm dating Spike".

Joyce froze for an instant, "I like Spike but he wouldn't be my first choice for a long term boyfriend for you. I must admit I'm surprised, I didn't think you liked him very much".

Buffy gave a tight nod, "I don't want to repeat the entire story as I'm hoping I can tell the full story with Giles and the Scoobies here. I'll ring them in a bit, if that's alright".

Joyce nodded and Buffy continued, "The slightly longer story is yesterday Willow used magic on us. She made Giles blind, Xander a demon magnet and Spike and I believed we were getting married. Her spell is broken now but it triggered another spell. Spike and I were sent to the bosses of the Powers that Be. They removed all the magic and other things that were negatively influencing us. We have both been manipulated for a long time from quite a few sources. We learned many things from them. It turns out Spike is my soul mate. We were given some rewards and an upgraded job description. Spike has been gifted his soul. He and Angel both have their souls anchored. One of Spike's rewards is he can safely go out during the day. Angel, they are not so happy with, his looks now reflect his personality and intentions. Let's just say no one could describe his looks as Angelic any more".

Joyce carried their drinks through and sat down, "Where is Spike now? How is he coping with a soul?"

Just his name bought a smile to Buffy's face. Joyce noticed and filed away the extra information.

Buffy was careful not to give too much information away with her answer, "He went to pick up some paperwork and other things the Higher Powers arranged for us. I don't think he will be long until he is back," their link let her know he was driving back as she spoke, "Since his soul is a reward not a curse, his transition has been easier. They muted many of our responses to give us time to deal with all the changes and information they gave us".

The hammering on the door made them both jump.

Buffy sent her Mom to the back of the room as she grabbed a stake and a sword.

Buffy approached the door warily. Looking through the glass she saw her irate looking friends and her Watcher.

She opened the door only to be yelled and screamed at. Their accusations overlapping making their words into little more than ear splitting noise.

Joyce stormed forward hands on hips, "What is the meaning of this? Calm yourselves or leave now!"

The screeching and yelling started up again.

Joyce put her fingers in her mouth and belted out a whistle.

They stared at her slack jawed.

In a soft but determined voice she told them, "I will not tolerate this kind of behaviour at my front door. If you can moderate your voices and your temper you may come in, otherwise you can return where you came from".

Spike was nearly at the house but Buffy asked him, "Can you hold back for a few minutes? Let's see if Mom can encourage them to settle down at bit. I think the screaming will be replaced with death threats, if you turn up now. I want to at least try to give them a chance to be my friends with this. The back door is open, if you want to come in that way. I want you close but out of sight for their sakes, just for long enough for me to try to talk to them".

Spike didn't have a chance to feel any doubt that she wanted to hide him. He could see it wasn't that she wasn't ashamed of him, the opposite was true. She wanted to let everyone know they were together. She was proud of him. She didn't trust her friends and she didn't want to be put in the position of hurting them. She knew if they turned nasty with him, she would fight against them, to defend him.

Buffy stepped aside. Joyce gave the 'guests' a stern look before also stepping aside and telling them in no uncertain terms to be seated.

They sat down and waited in silence as Joyce went and made them each their preferred drink. They glared at Buffy but never spoke.

A firm knock on the door made them all jump. Joyce stared at them daring them to speak as Buffy went to the door. It was a panting Anya.

"Is he here? They left me behind. I had to run here. Willow deservedly got a taste of her own medicine. She nearly killed us. We had to fight off demons. He forgave her but she never even said sorry to us. She just yelled and screamed about the torture she endured. Why should I care about her self inflicted torture after what she did to us? They are all being unreasonable and blaming Spike. They are blaming you too since you were with him. They won't listen to me," Anya grumbled.

Buffy had struggled accepting Anya when she began dating Xander. Cordelia's vengeance wish and Anya's forthright manner made a bad first impression. Now with all the changes and influx of knowledge Buffy felt far more willing to give Anya the benefit of the doubt. Buffy felt a surge of respect for her for coming over against her boyfriends wishes.

Buffy smiled a genuine smile, "Thank you for coming so quickly Anya. I appreciate you rushing over here for me and your honest take on things".

Anya beamed at Buffy and stood straighter. They walked into the living room together.

Xander grimaced at the sight of his girlfriend, "I told you to stay away. Willow didn't do it on purpose but whoever," he glared at Buffy, "forced the magic back at her, did so intentionally".

Anya put her hands on her hips, "When you are capable of magic, you are responsible for all the magic you do. Claiming you did magic by accident is stupid and dangerous".

"Shut up, Willow didn't mean it. Willow isn't stupid. She is the smartest person I know," Xander defended.

Anya's eyes flared in anger, "She might be book smart but she has proved she is stupid with magic. We were nearly killed because of her callous misuse of magic".

Xander shot to his feet, fists clenched, "No. You are wrong. I told you not to come here. You are not welcome here..."

As Anya and Xander's argument went on Buffy felt her allegiance to Anya grow, magic and it's abuse was still a raw subject. Buffy eyes flashed in anger at Xander's words, she was ready to speak out on Anya's behalf but Joyce beat her to it.

Joyce snapped out, chastising him, "Xander, sit down. That's enough. You three turn up trying to knock my door down then screaming and yelling at us. I let you in but your behaviour and attitude is not that of welcome guests. Of course Anya is welcome here. This is my house so I choose who is welcome or not. As a guest I expect you to behave with better manners".

Anya look vindicated by Joyce's defence. She stood tall but stayed next to Buffy making no move to sit.

Joyce quickly went into the kitchen and got Anya a drink of water, "I'll get you something else when things have settled down a bit if that's alright?"

Anya nodded gratefully as she took a swallow of the proffered water, "Thank you".

Joyce looked at Buffy questionably. Buffy nodded for her to take control.

Joyce looked at the three seated, "I expect a civilised discussion. I don't want to hear raised voices".

She raised her eyebrows and looked at them expectantly, they nodded in agreement to her rules.

Looking at each of them her eyes stopped on Giles, "Mr Giles, why don't you give us your considered reason for your aggressive arrival?"

Her words showed her disapproval, her face and stance left them in no doubt they needed to tread carefully.

Giles cleared his throat then took his glasses off and started cleaning them, "It seems Willow has been tortured under a magical influence that only lifted a short while ago. We, well she, believes Spike is involved. She thinks Spike has put magic on Buffy so she would help him. Spike and Buffy," he gave Buffy a disapproving look, "knew too much about the magic not to be involved. Also Buffy was nasty with her".

Joyce shook her head, "So you think the right way to get to the bottom of this is turn up screaming, yelling and blaming everything on Buffy. As the saying goes, 'With friends like you…." her glare prevented any of them from daring to comment, she went on, "When I have spoken to Spike in the past he comes across as being very against the use of magic, he complains bitterly about it's consequences. I very much doubt his stance has changed".

Buffy shook her head at their lack of trust in her but started explaining, "Yesterday was an eventful day. I was about to ring you all and ask you over tonight so I could update you on events. If you give me chance to tell you what happened, it will explain things. You have heard of the Powers that Be?"

Giles nodded.

Buffy went on, "Well it turns out they have bosses too. The Powers that Be have being using the Champions as their own personal source of entertainment. They made life as difficult as possible for us, while still putting us in position to do our jobs. Their bosses found out and have made some changes. Willow's 'My Will be Done' spell triggered another spell".

Xander was getting impatient, "I don't care about the stupid Powers. Why were you with Spike of all people?"

Buffy sighed, "If you would let me finish explaining what happened yesterday you would get your answer".

Xander folded his arms and scowled.

Buffy continued on a slightly different tack, "The Powers that Be are supposed to maintain the Balance in this Realm. Their bosses didn't like the way they were doing it and how many rules they were allowing to be broken. The old Powers that Be have been made an example of and new Powers that Be have been put in their place but their job description is slightly different. The Higher Powers, the Powers that Be bosses, want people on the ground to fight to keep the realm stable. As champions from each side, Spike and I were chosen to work together. They told us the history of how the current realms and dimensions came to be. I can fill you in later Giles".

Giles was now in research mode and wanted to know everything. Willow and Xander were still outraged.

Xander growled out, "Why him, Why would you have to work with Spike? Why would they ever choose the evil undead? And what did you do to Willow?"

Joyce snapped out, "Xander. Buffy is trying to explain. Why don't you let her finish rather than getting wound up about Spike".

Buffy tried again, "The Powers that Be work to maintain the balance. They aren't good or evil, their aim is to keep the realms stable. The Higher Powers care more about free will and consent as long as it doesn't affect the balance. This isn't about human or non-human, it's about protecting all sentient species. That's what the realms were set up for. There are a quite a few reasons for choosing Spike. He is a powerful warrior and he fights with honour, are just a couple of reasons. The Higher Powers don't care which side we used to fight on, just that we will fight for them now.

As for Willow, it's not so simple. The Hight Powers explained magic to us. Magic is a powerful force. It can be used, like nearly everything, for good or evil. Magic is a vessel within those that use it, much like a demon is a vessel inside a human making a vampire".

Willow screamed out, "I'm nothing like a vampire. I'm good. I was just trying to make Oz come back".

Joyce snapped, "Willow enough. Let Buffy finish explaining".

Willow glared at Joyce but held her anger.

"As I was saying, Magic can be dark or light," Buffy went on, "The type of magic used infects the host, the person using it. Magic can be addictive. Magic always has consequences beyond the scope of the spell. Those using magic need to be aware of the inherent danger in manipulating the elements. It all goes back to free will and consent. Dark magic does harm, it takes away the freedom of an individual to choose, to decide themselves.

The Higher Powers enabled the magic to be reflected back to it's source with the Wicca multiplication. Both Spike and I were made aware of the magic Willow cast on Giles, Xander and us. That is why we knew so much when we went to see her. Willow's torture was her experiencing a taste of what she caused. She knew it was her own magic causing her problems, she was mad when the side effects didn't go away when she ended the spell".

Buffy looked Xander then Giles in the eye, "Willow claimed I was nasty to her but she had just threatened to use more dark magic. It was a very sensitive subject after finding out how much had already been used on me. I might not get this word for word, but I said this to Willow, 'Your aimed your magic at your friends. You turned on those trying to support you. You decided we weren't doing exactly what you wanted, when you wanted, so you curse us. You turn dark magic on us. You forced us. You stole from us. You caused us to be attacked. Do you want to be a bully, a rapist or worse? I'm disgusted with you. Magic has a cost. You have been given only a taste of your own medicine. You attack us then blame us when it returns back to you. I am extremely angry with you at the moment, your actions aren't those of a friend.'

I won't apologise for my words. Willow might think my words were nasty but making demons attack those she calls friends, making someone blind and forcing marriage on people is beyond nasty. Not to mention her reason was attempting the spell was to force Oz to return. He left for the greater good. He left to try to learn control of the werewolf, the unpredictable supernatural vessel within him.

Willow may not have realised that her spell was working but she is responsible for her words and the evil intentions they contain. Her intent was to force another".

Willow started to stand, she was vibrating in anger.

Joyce raised her hand, "Wait until she has finished".

Willow sat back and glared at Buffy, anger and hatred flashing in her eyes.

Buffy nodded to her Mom and continued, "We found out that Angel used magic on both Spike and I from the first meeting. Basically he used gypsy magic to make me interested in him in the first place. His magic ensured I would never get over him unless the spell was removed. There were darker aspects to the magic too but I don't want to go into that.

I know you all have issues with Spike in the past but things have changed now. Spike and I will not only be working together but we are also dating".

Xander and Willow stood and start spewing insults.

Buffy finally spoke over their complaints and insults aimed at both her and Spike, "The Higher Powers put us on this path yet you two seem to think you know better. A true friend would be happy for me or at least let me make my own mistakes. This is my life, my choice, my decisions. It is me that lives with the consequences. I don't dictate who you can and can't date. You have both dated supernatural beings. Xander, you have chosen some interesting ones over the years. This is about me, not you. This is my personal life. Spike may have done things in the past but that is behind us. We have learned many things in a short time. We have both agreed to work for the Higher Powers and abide by their rules. We have both changed. He is in my life now. If you can't deal with it you are welcome to leave".

Xander stood, "Don't come crying to me when it all goes wrong. We all had to deal with the consequences when you dated Angel. I won't stay and watch you with that evil thing. I'm leaving. Anya come on, now Anya".

Anya looked at Xander then back to Buffy, "No Xander. I think I'll stay here. Didn't you hear the Buffy was forced by magic to date Angel. She didn't choose that, she was forced and still had to deal with all the consequences. I won't go against the Higher Powers. As a vengeance demon I was helping to maintain the balance, I enjoyed it, I was good at it. You want to pretend I was never a demon and you want me to forget my previous life. You try to tell me what to do all the time. Enough is enough. You are prejudice against all demons, good and evil".

Xander spat out, "There is no such thing as a good demon. They are all evil monsters and should be killed. Buffy should just kill Spike, it's her job. She should date a normal man, not a monster".

With barely a glance at Anya he spat out, "I'm leaving now".

Xander stormed out, slamming the door behind him.

Joyce saw Anya's bottom lip wobbling and wrapped her arms around her as tears started to fall.

Willow looked at each person in the room looking for an ally. She didn't believe she had done anything wrong. She was the one that had suffered. Something evil had cursed her with the blindness and terror. They were wrong and she was right. It was all Spike's fault. He had somehow turned Buffy against her.

She glared at Buffy, "I am not evil. I was just trying to get my boyfriend to come back. This is all Spike's fault. He has done something to you. He has turned you against me. I will stop him and make him pay," without waiting for a response she ran after Xander.

Buffy walked into the kitchen to Spike. He stood at the sink in the evening sun. One hand balled into a fist as he forced himself to wait and not stand by her side, where he belonged. To distract himself he was sipping at the hot chocolate with little marshmallows, he found made ready for him. A smile had come to his face seeing the mug Joyce always gave him, sat waiting when he arrived.

Placing his mug down he opened his arms to her. She stepped into them for a much needed hug, "I know it's difficult when your friends aren't there for you. We have three people in there willing to listen. The whelp has a huge chip on his shoulder when it comes to demons or anyone dating you. He still fancies his chances with you. Red is so sure she knows better than anyone else. She thinks she is right about everything. She isn't willing to hear anything different. Let's go put your Watcher out of his misery and give him a history lesson that won't be in any of his books".

Giles listened with interest at all they had to say. Spike's unrestrained presence made him nervous but he watched and listened. He could see changes from the vampire he had chained in his house. He decided to watch his Slayer and this Vampire closely and withhold judgement until he could learn more.

The evening slipped into night as Spike and Buffy told all they had learned from Tina, the spokesperson for the Higher Powers. They had to explain that much of the information had been hidden as not to overwhelm them and the information would seep into their brains as time went on. They kept quiet about the changes to themselves.

When it became obvious they would all be there for the duration, Joyce ordered Chinese.

Spike had nearly finished his carton of food when he realised Anya wasn't eating. The information came to Spike and Buffy at the same time.

Spike told Anya, "You still have it in you, you know. The amulet wasn't your power centre, that's still within you. The amulet contained a demon. It was the demon that allowed you to focus your powers without any training. D'Hoffryn captures demons and contains them inside a crystal. Breaking the crystal released the demon. He just tells everyone it's the crystal that holds all the power to maintain his control of you. You didn't need an amulet with Olaf".

Anya sat motionless for a few minutes then a small smile crept onto her face. She started eating with gusto.

When everyone had finished eating Giles asked, "So what is next?"

Spike and Buffy looked at each other before telling them all they knew about the Initiative.

"Anything else we need to worry about?" Giles asked.

Buffy nodded, "Willow. The spell she did was dark magic. She is on a very slippery slope. She doesn't want to listen to any warnings. The way she left I fear she will attempt to use magic against Spike first and then the rest of us, if we don't do as she wants. We have been warned, that if left, she will get so deep into the dark magic she will try to end the world. She is tapping into the Hellmouth for power, tell me Giles what will that do to her?"

All the denials Giles had been thinking evaporated on hearing where she drew her power from. He didn't say a word but the horror on his face let them know he understood the seriousness of the problem.

Giles stood up to leave, he turned to look at Spike, "Joyce mentioned you received some rewards from the Higher Powers. The ability to go out in the sun I assume is one of those rewards?"

Spike nodded, "It's not so much that we are withholding information. We don't know ourselves fully what has changed. We want to find out what they have altered before trying to explain to others".

Buffy and Spike looked at each other and had a quick consensus.

Buffy covered some of the information she had already told Giles but this time in context for the changes they had been given, "The power the Shaman harnessed was from the last of her race in this realm. It was part of her essence that made me The Chosen One. She is now intact inside of me. I truly am the Slayer now, not the Chosen One. We have been joined. Our shared consciousness inhabits this body. Our memories and abilities are combined.

The Higher Powers decided to reward Spike and I for our past endeavours. They made us more compatible and given us traits so we can fit in easier. I suppose you could say both Spike and I are a different species, compared to what either of us were yesterday. Spike is my Soul Mate. His soul is attached permanently. His is no longer a vampire, his heart beats. The Slayer dreams, as we knew them, give us both information as we need it, sleeping or waking. We don't know all the changes they made to us. We will tell you, if we think it is relevant.

The Higher Powers have organised many things for us including legal ID for Spike and they have set us up with funds and somewhere to live.

We would appreciate you not telling anyone or writing this information down, if we want anyone else to know, we will tell them".

Giles nodded. He still had countless questions but he knew that would have to wait.

He looked across to Anya, "Would you like a lift?"

Anya nodded, "That would be appreciated. Thank you Giles".

As Anya walked to the door, Joyce delayed her by placing her hand on her shoulder, "If you ever want to talk or just come over for a coffee, you are welcome".

Spike had another hit of inspiration, "Anya, would you could come and see us tomorrow? We could use the help from someone with your knowledge and contacts. Joyce would it be alright if we all meet back here at about 6 tomorrow".

He got a nod from Joyce and Anya but nothing from Giles, "How about it Giles? We really need some experienced help with this new undertaking".

Giles looked shocked yet hopeful, "I'd like that". He had spent too long as a man of leisure, he wanted to have a purpose again. This would give him chance to stay close and monitor what they were really up to.

When Giles and Anya left Buffy turned and gave her Mom a hug, "Thank you for listening and taking control when the others arrived".

Joyce smiled, "Any time".

Spike saw the exhaustion in Joyce's face, "Come on Buffy. Your Mom has had a long day, then had a huge amount of information thrown at her. Let her turn in. We need to go find this house that has been set up for us. You can tell your Mom all about it tomorrow".

Joyce smiled at Spike well aware he was making it easier for both her and Buffy, "I'm having a short day tomorrow. I'll be back after 3. Buffy has a key and you are both welcome here whenever you want".

Buffy hugged her Mom, "Night. Thanks for everything".


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Spike drove in the direction of the university. The house was within what Buffy considered walking distance of both the university and Joyce's house.

The house was a similar size to Joyce's. The basement had been well equipped as a training room. The living areas were all open plan. Upstairs the three bedrooms were all furnished. The master bedroom had a large en-suite with a huge tub and walk-in shower. The closets contained clothes they would each have chosen for themselves.

They found a large chest freezer in the utility, full of meat and a few bags of blood. The kitchen area contained a more balanced range of foods. Every floor of the house had stashes of weapons for easy access in any eventuality. The large garage had two cars and space for two more. It also had more tools than Buffy knew existed and even more weapon caches.

Sitting down Buffy asked, "Can I see what you picked up today?"

Spike pulled several large envelopes out of his coat and passed them to her.

"Details about the house are in the top one. There is a safe on each level. We can keep all the paperwork in one of them. The next one has all the papers I need to be a legal citizen, you might want to read through the background, just in case we need it," Spike explained, "The details should come to us but we might as well be prepared.

Buffy raised an eyebrow when she saw the name on his passport, "William Thorn?"

Spike avoided her eyes but his true name passed through his mind, William Pratt.

"Thorn gives me a way to explain my name to humans," he explained petulantly.

Buffy smiled at him making no mention that she heard him think his true name, "I think it's a good idea, as long as you like it?"

Knowing she heard his stray thought and relieved she didn't tease him he nodded, "It's a name I'm comfortable using. Before you get to the next papers, I want to do it properly when we are both ready but it gives you a second ID, if you need it. There are papers for us both, in Thorn and Summers".

The next paper was a marriage licence in their names. Buffy just squeezed his hand and mentally let him know she was fine with it.

He felt her flare of hope that one day it would be real. His heart lightened as another of his fears withered.

The paper seemed endless; Personal bank accounts with very healthy balances in their different names, Joint bank accounts, Watcher's Council details with all the passwords and details they would ever need, house and car details, their cover story as Investigators with all the legal paperwork to back them up, wage and expense details and so on.

The knowledge and details relating to it all came into their minds as they went through the paperwork. After they had gone through all the paperwork and assimilated the information, they took a much-needed break.

Spike showed Buffy the locations of the safes and they stored the paperwork.

When they returned to the sofa, Spike spoke, "It seems the Council had got a bit bloated in Blighty. The Higher Powers thinned them to a skeleton crew. Just enough to keep the Head Quarters running. Some staff are heading over here. I don't want to get tied up managing them all. I want people in that we can trust. I'm hoping we can get Giles and Anya working there, they both have hands on experience and we know them. Giles knows how it worked before but Anya will keep him on his toes. We can get Anya to bring in non-humans and keep an eye on them so we have a nice multi-species workforce".

Buffy giggled as she thought of Giles initial reaction.

Spike chuckled at her imagined image of a stressed Giles glasses cleaning routine, "I can imagine he might respond like that. We have an office not far from your Mom's Gallery. Tina found it amusing to call it PTB Investigations. She likes the idea that we are keeping an eye on the new ones in that job! I didn't like the idea of an Investigations office, it's too much like Angel. I understand The Watcher's Council needs a new name and this one is more explanatory to those not already in the know".

Buffy realised she knew most of this but only when she started to think about it did the information become available in her mind, "So that will be our main meeting place. I like the idea of running classes from there. It would be nice to get it as close to self-funding as we can".

Spike nodded, "Council funds might have been well invested over the years but we will have to rely on it for a lot of years, if we are immoral. I was vaguely aware that the Council worked with some Wiccans, I'm glad some will be setting up over here too. I hope they can train locals. Red needs it".

Buffy looked thoughtful, "Willow could have done with a guiding hand when she first realised she could levitate pencils. I hope she will use the opportunity to learn from them".

Spike shook his head, "When it comes to Willow, the saying, 'You can lead a horse to water, but you can't make it drink,' comes to mind. I don't think she wants to listen if anyone tries to tell her different to what she wants to do. The Wiccans should be able to identify any magic users and try to direct them towards a safer path".

Buffy shook her head, "My head is spinning. Want to go out and patrol? See if we can let off some steam".

Spike leapt up, "Just what the doctor ordered".

Buffy shook her head, "It's a good thing I can see inside your head, half the time I think you are talking in a different language!"

It took longer to leave the house than either of them anticipated. So many new weapons to choose from; They were like kids in a sweet shop!

The patrol was fun, if different to what Buffy was used to. As the fledges rose they took the time to determine who had sired them. Every fledge had been a meal that had been brought over with hardly enough donated vampire blood. They ended up dusting them all. Without a sire to teach them and contain them, they would cause havoc. Since they had been turned with such a small quantity of their sires blood, they were all feral.

They scented out those that sired them, so ineptly. They found a pack all roaming around together. They were little more than fledges themselves. An older Vampire had told them all that they had to give back a little of their own blood every time they fed or they would die. They dusted all but one of them. The one they left, was the only one willing to change her ways.

Spike knew of a small group of vampires in Sunnydale that kept their heads down and hunted discretely. Hence they had survived, even with a Slayer in town. He sent the remaining fledge to them, in hope they would take her in and teach her properly. Spike took some time to set her straight about life as a vampire.

In the past, Buffy had spent nearly all her time clearing up the huge number fledges. With the hope they could reduce these, Spike decided to give the fledge some simple rules to pass on.:

No making any fledges until you had been a vampire for a minimum of twenty years.

If you make a fledge you are responsible for them. You must be there when they rise and teach them for at least five years.

Avoid eating innocents.

Avoid bringing notice to yourself by humans.

Anyone caught breaking the rules would dust, along with any of their fledges and their sire.

In a dark corner of one of the oldest graveyards, they came across a nest of demons with black auras. They were armed to the teeth and chanting. The two of them went in and had in Spike's words, "A jolly old time," wiping the floor with them.

They moved the bodies to make them less obvious. The weapons they stashed a distance away from the bodies so the could return with a vehicle to pick them all up. They didn't want them to fall in the wrong hands, in the mean time.

Spike decided to take a detour to the demon side of town, "Just going to pop in and give a carrion demon a heads up about those bodies. Save us from clean up duty".

Buffy asked, "Should I stay back? They tend to avoid me in this part of town".

Spike's eyes glinted, "No, Luv. Their littlies have been driving them spare not wanting to go to bed. A scare from the Big Bad Slayer might just the job".

Buffy had to translate, "Their children?"

Spike nodded, "They are just little ones, under feet all the time. Humans scare their children with tales of bogeymen, Demons scare their kids with tales of the Slayer".

Spike knocked. The door opened only a crack until they saw Spike and they opened it. As soon as they saw Buffy standing a step behind him the door slammed.

Spike was ready and put his boot forward to block the door, "Come on Stef, it's only me. You know I would never let your kids get hurt. I like your little ankle biters".

Using their link Spike warned Buffy, "They really do like biting ankles. You should be alright with those boots".

Stef opened the door warily, "What's she doing here? We don't make trouble".

Spike replied, "I vouch for her. She isn't here to do any harm to you and yours. I swear. Let us in. We just want to talk business".

Stef reluctantly let them in. Keeping Spike between him and Buffy.

Spike gave them a quick explanation about their new circumstances but Stef remained worried.

Spike took a different tack, "We can prove it, if you promise to keep it secret for now. We don't want too many to know until we are ready".

Stef looked more interested.

Spike had kept up a dialogue with Buffy since they arrived using their connection. Letting her know more about Stef and his family. Telling her a couple of tales of why he trusted him. Spike told Buffy how low on the totem pole all the carrion demons are compared with other full blood demons. Spike as a half blood, a vampire at that, tended to get very little respect, if in a different way. That was what had brought them together in the first place. Spike kept Buffy in on his plan and she reluctantly agreed.

On Spike's instruction, "Flash some fang," they both briefly changed faces.

With that, Stef looking much happier, Spike came up with his business plan, "You have done me some favours in the past. We are quits at the moment but I know you're not a welcher. Slayer and I are working together. We will let you know about the bodies first, if you make it worth our while".

Stef thought for a moment, "Fifty fifty, on all I sell".

Spike shook his head, "I know how much your kids eat. Give us forty percent of the value of all the bodies. Sixty on any merchandise. You know that's more than fair".

Stef thought then nodded, "You trust me to be honest, even if I get less some days than others?"

Spike nodded, "You have been straight with me in the past. If I thought you would try to cheat me, you know I would just take the business elsewhere".

"Deal," Stef put his hand out to shake.

Spike shook as he told him about the Demons that had killed earlier, "All the rest of the kills were Vampires".

Stef made a sound of disgust then stopped in panic.

Spike laughed, "I know what most demons think of Vampires. Dust doesn't fill belly's. I didn't get offended before and I'm not one any more, so no worries!"

Buffy had let Spike do all the talking, she only called, "Good Night," as they left.

Stef followed them out of the door. Before they had gone more than a few yards he had a large hand cart and was running with it towards the cemetery where they left the bodies.

Spike felt her question before she voiced it, "He does have a van but it's quicker and quieter to use the cart. The cart is easier to get into the quiet corners where we tend to stash the bodies".

Buffy acknowledged his explanation but rued her past, "That would have saved me so much time and backache digging holes, if I had known before".

Spike grinned, "They used to get really fed up since you dug the holes so deep. The dirt and time in the ground reduced their resell value. If you are honest, if you had known before, you would have been disgusted and tried to kill them".

Buffy looked down, "I was so blind. I only saw what I was told to see. It's no wonder they all think I'm the monster".

"You are no monster, Luv. They all know you only attack those that caused a ruckus," he squeezed her hand, "You kept many of them safe without knowing it. They respect you even if they do have a healthy fear of you. They always knew that you avoided their part of town but would turn up to save them from trouble makers. It's in the past now. We are looking forward not back".

Buffy still felt bad but she changed the subject, "So was that a good deal?"

Spike smiled, "Yeah. For him and us. There is demand in the town to get the bodies quickly. He knows he is safe from you now, as long as he isn't causing any problems. He will keep that quiet for as long as possible, to keep any competition away. If he has inside information he will get to most of the bodies first. When we can get rid of the soldiers, he will send out runners so he can get information faster. They are worth more fresh. They have struggled to find them the same night you kill them since were afraid to get too close to you. Then getting the bodies and avoiding you on patrol took some planning. Daytime can be difficult for them since they have to avoid humans, due to their appearance. The clothes, weapons and any valuables all add up but pickpockets tend to get the good stuff and damage the body in the process. We can still take any valuables we notice at the time. We get fast clean up and some cash. Demon rules, such as they are, say the body and its processions become the property of the one that kills it. By us giving possession to him, we keep it all legal according to other species. He is well respected in the community, in spite of his carrion heritage. Most will work with him and they will all gain. The deal is good for him so he won't try to cheat us. Win win".

As they were heading back to their house when they heard a confrontation. As they got closer the Spike got the scent of the Initiative. Using their connection they came up with a plan. Spike didn't like it but he couldn't come up with a better one.

Spike knew the demon the soldiers had captured and were in the process of securing. It was one of his poker buddies, Rav. He was peaceful, in most circumstances but would fight, if provoked.

Spike explained to Buffy, "Rav's species are highly intelligent and educated but they can't blend into the human world due to their appearance.

Stef is a genuine guy but he and his race have it worse than the likes of Rav. In the human world due to their looks and the demon world due to their diet. Just look how badly humans think of hyenas, vultures and such.

Rav really is a great guy to have on your side, he doesn't like to fight but can more than hold his own if he needs to. Finding genuine paid work is difficult for nearly every demon that can't pass as human. Rav is the go to guy to source things, he always knows a guy. Trust is hard to find between demon species yet the less hostile demons have had to work together at some level to make ends meet and to avoid humans. No matter what species they are, kids still see all the adverts and want the latest stuff. It all costs money to the parent, no matter how honest or not, the initial acquisition was".

Even as Spike filled Buffy in, she went in front of the soldiers while Spike came in behind them, to ensure he wasn't seen and recognised as Hostile 17. Between the two of them, they quickly and easily took out the entire team.

Rav was extremely grateful when he saw Spike. His relief turned to panic went he spotted Buffy.

Buffy put her hands up in surrender, "We are here to stop these soldiers and the rest of their organisation".

Rav looked to Spike to confirm her words, "She's telling the truth?"

Buffy quickly told him, "I've had some changes happen recently. What that means for you is, as long as you don't upset the overall balance we'll leave you alone. Our new bosses have a thing for free will and consent".

Spike finished off for her, "Buffy and I are working together. She has changed. The Higher Powers got involved. The Slayer used to be a human enhanced with the essence of a demon, they were taught that all demons are bad guys and not told of their own heritage, she was the Chosen One. The demon and human have been combined, she has learned about the greys in the world. She is a true Slayer now, fighting for the Higher Powers. The big rule is keeping the balance between good and evil in this realm, to ensure all species here can survive, even thrive. We will be fighting to maintain the balance. The Higher Powers also want us to ensure all sentient beings have free will and that their consent is necessary for any action towards them. Break these rules and you end up on our bad side.

The Higher Powers have told us to open PTB Investigations as a front for our mission. The old Powers that Be have gone, we are part of the new team. We will have some job openings come up soon, we could do with guys like you working for us".

Spike pointed to the soldier still out cold on the ground, "These big lugs are breaking the rules so we are going to stop them.

Until we figure out how to sort out the soldier problem, keep your head down at night unless you want to be captured and experimented on. I'll keep you informed on how we are going on, we're not sure how long it will take. Pass the word on".

Rav looked shell-shocked but he nodded to acknowledge Spike. He took the hint to leave and ran off.

Buffy and Spike went around the six soldiers and pulled their masks off. Buffy recognised them all as Riley's friends. Riley was the last one to have his mask removed. They removed all the obvious weapons and tech, hiding it all so they could pick them up and have a closer look later.

Spike moved out of sight as they heard their heartbeats indicate they would be waking soon.

Riley and Graham were the first to regain consciousness.

When they were able to focus their eyes and hold her eye, Buffy gave her speech, "You are on my territory. You may have heard of The Slayer, The Chosen One. I guard the Hellmouth. I know you work for a program that used to be known as the Demon Research Initiative, you just call it The Initiative now. I believe you are also using the Third Reich's research on Vampire's. If that doesn't give you some hints about the moral aspects of what you are doing I don't know what will".

The others had all now woken now, "This Country has abolished Slavery once. Don't start it again with different sentient beings. I want to meet your Boss. I won't be coming down into your underground lab with all its prison cells.

Ask around. Look it up: Slayer comma the.

I'll contact you tomorrow Riley".

Buffy ran off before they had a chance to do anything against her.

Spike and Buffy remained hidden as they listened to the soldiers arguing and debating about what she had just told them. They decided they didn't believe Buffy but the seeds of doubt were planted. They searched for their weapons but couldn't find any sign of them. Eventually, Riley ordered them back to base.

Buffy waited to ensure the soldiers didn't return to the area while Spike ran back to their house to get a vehicle. They were able to quickly collect both sets of weapons they had procured that night.

Spike suggested, "Let's take the weapons to the PTB Office rather than our house. If the Initiative weapons have any trackers on them at least it won't lead them to us".

The offices had a front reception area ready and a couple of other rooms but the rest still looked more like a building site rather than anything else. They took the weapons down into the basement and found some large lock boxes in a back room. They blocked the room off with some of the equipment left lying about.

Spike mentioned, "I'll leave a message for the work crew to leave that until we can have a look at them".

They headed to their new home. Getting ready for bed and climbing into the same bed came easier than before. They both slept well and woke wrapped in each other's arms.


	6. Chapter 6

Neither wanted to get out of their bed but their sense of duty got them moving. They each had a slab of barely cooked gammon with a couple of eggs for breakfast. With far too little time spent kissing, they headed for the PTB Office.

Buffy had dressed smart to go to the office knowing she would probably have a meeting. Joyce had drilled it in over the years that if you dress professional you will be treated more professionally.

In the reception area were a group of people talking and shuffling papers. Buffy mentally called them 'Tweeds'. They all appeared to be in their twenties but they dressed as if they were in their eighties!

The knowledge the Tweeds were those from the Watcher's Council that moved over to work at this office came into Buffy and Spike's minds.

Buffy put on a friendly smile, "Hello. I'm Buffy. This is Spike. Can you tell me your names and specialities?"

Spike mentally described them as 'Arse licker's' as their stances and attitude changed as they realised who had just walked in.

A woman with a tight bun and glasses with a very stern face introduced herself first, "I am Mrs Smythe. I am the Office Manager".

She had tendrils of iridescence originating from her to every other Tweed and in all directions that put both Spike and Buffy on edge. They couldn't discern the type of magic just that it was active. They decided to look into her closer at a later stage.

Rob, a dirty blond with thick glasses and pockmarked face specialised in ancient languages and history. Anne, a dark haired, tall, wiry lady with wire frame glasses, was the technology and computer specialist. The martial arts expert Liz, had her hair dyed bright purple, she had an athletic build and knew the ins and outs of weapons. Henry was pretty much nondescript, light brown hair and average features, nothing about him stood out, he researched the occult and magic. Tori, the biology expert, was the youngest of the group. She was a short, curvy blonde, her smile was radiant. The others filled in that if it had ever lived Tori wanted to learn about it, she specialised in non-human but everything demon to plants and animals all came under her remit.

Spike asked them, "Who is dealing with the Initiative problem?"

Anne responded, "We have all had our heads together to come up with ideas. Rob, Tori and I have family connections that we think will get us in contact with the pertinent personnel".

"Excellent. We spoke to some of the soldiers last night and asked to meet with the boss," Buffy informed them, "I want to arrange for the meeting to happen either here or at the Espresso Pump. I want to try and get them shut down by diplomatic means as soon as possible. If we can't I need you to get me other options. While it would be nice to have this place up and running, the Initiative is our priority".

Spike added his opinion, "We have a slightly different mission to the old Watcher's Council. We are starting afresh. We have a new name and we will run things differently to what you are used to. We will be setting up local offices in other trouble spots, in time. We will be bring in local staff and we expect everyone to take part in the on-site training. You are all employees of PTB Investigations, you answer to Buffy and I. We don't care what your job title was before, we expect everyone to get involved in what needs doing. We want team players here. If we decide you don't fit what we need here, there are options, one of which is your employment being terminated. Keeping in mind that the contracts you signed when you joined this organisation stay in effect, regardless of your employment status".

Spike and Buffy watched as Mrs Smythe's aura darkened with each word Spike uttered.

Buffy checked with Spike then informed the others, "I will try to arrange the Meeting. If anyone that thinks they can aid me with the meeting please come and explain to me how you can help. The priority is shutting the Initiative down. If you have weapons or tech knowledge please go down to the basement with Spike. We want to find out all we can about the weapons and other gear we appropriated last night. Anyone that's left, if you can assist in getting this facility up and running".

Buffy rang Riley as Rob, Anne and Tori pick up phones and Liz and Henry followed Spike. Mrs Smythe stood with her arms crossed and made no move to do anything. She was the only one not busy.

Riley answered in a very sullen tone. It took some time to come to an agreement. Professor Walsh wanted Buffy to go into the Initiative, she declined that option. Buffy suggested the Espresso Pump but Riley said that was too public. Buffy then said she had the offer to use one of the newly refurbished conference rooms in the as yet unopened PTB Investigation offices. It took Riley a few minutes to come back with a response but the location was agreed for a 1500 hour meeting.

Rob and Anne approached Buffy when she finished her call. Between the three of them the came up with a plan. As they gave Buffy more details that they had all managed to find out, it triggered an influx of knowledge in Buffy's mind.

It took them every last minute to prepare and make the phone calls to get ready for the meeting. Tori joined them to help when she got off the phone.

Buffy and Spike were able to listen in to each other without detracting from their main focus. Just before three o'clock Spike came upstairs to act as back up but he remained out of sight.

Tori, as the youngest member of staff made herself look busy behind the front desk filing the paperwork from all the boxes, as she awaited their guests. She had toned down the tweedy look at Buffy's request. Just taking her jacket off and letting her hair down made a huge difference.

Buffy confirmed with everyone, "Keep it casual. As far as they are aware you are doing me a favour by allowing me to use the space while you are still setting up".

At exactly 3 p.m. Riley opened the door to the office. Graham came in. Riley remained holding the door open while Graham confirmed with Tori about the meeting. Tori directed him to the first conference room.

Tori casually called out, "Hey Buffy. They're here."

"Thanks for this Tori. I appreciate it," Buffy responded as she walked round the corner into the reception area.

Graham inspected the room before nodding to Riley. Riley made a movement with his hand and Professor Walsh soon entered the building. Riley followed her in.

Professor Walsh went and stood at the head to the table. Riley stood on her right and Graham her left.

Buffy followed them in and stood lower down the table, closer to the door.

"Ms Summers. You caused my team some problems last night," Professor Walsh stated, "What happened to the HST my men had captured".

"HST?" Buffy questioned, "You mean Rav. He's not hostile unless someone cheats him at poker or he is attacked by a gang of strange men in masks. He went home to his wife. His race is peaceful. From his appearance it is obvious he is not human, he has to deal with discrimination. They keep a low profile".

Professor Walsh scowled, "He was a demon. We capture them to keep the world safe".

Buffy calmly asked, "So what is you definition of a demon? Does that term cover all non-humans?"

Professor Walsh shook her head, "Yes. We stop all HST's"

Buffy innocently said, "But Rav doesn't live underground. Or are you implying his is some how less than other terrestrials?" wondering how long it would take them to realise that she shouldn't know what the acronym stood for.

"He is a demon, all demons are classified as HST," Professor Walsh snapped back.

"So what about hybrids, witch's and peaceful supernatural beings? Do you class all non-humans as demon, all demons as hostile?" Buffy asked.

"Yes, they are all HST's. We will find a way to control them or kill them all," Professor Walsh growled.

"Do you even care if they are a threat or do you capture them all," Buffy pressed.

"Of course they are a threat. I will capture all of them," an incensed Walsh stated.

Professor Walsh tried to take back control, "So you claim to be The Slayer. I thought that was a myth".

Buffy told her some very limited details about the Chosen One.

Walsh started bragging about the kills Riley had made. Buffy managed to keep a straight face but she had to bite her lip.

Then she asked Buffy, "So how many kills have you made? How many lives have you saved?"

Buffy let out a dark laugh, "How many lives saved? I have prevented an apocalypse at least once a year since I was 15. So that would be the world population on multiple occasions. As for kills I couldn't tell you, I don't keep count. Just last night, I made a similar number of kills as Riley has in total and it wasn't a particularly busy night. Those aren't the numbers that concern me though. Every innocent I wasn't there to save, are the numbers that haunt me. Most of the population will never know how close they came to death or how often the world is saved from the brink. They don't want to know what goes bump in the night. They sleep easier not knowing".

Professor Walsh tried to find out more about Buffy's abilities and the source of her strength. Buffy finished every response with a question. She bought up the behavioural modification chips and the performance enhancing drugs given to some of the soldiers without their knowledge, which Walsh proudly admitted to.

Buffy moved on to the experiments and amputations done on the prisoners.

Buffy finally bought up Professor Walsh and Doctor Francis Angleman using a dead Soldier to make a part human, part demon, part mechanical super-soldier with a uranium power source as the first of Project 314 and naming it Adam, finishing, "You are targeting demons that you can harvest parts from for your personal project. You only care about what parts you can use off the demons not if they are hostile or not".

Professor Walsh went white and bit out, "How do you know? Who told you? That is top secret. Riley arrest her".

Buffy called out in a louder voice, "Colonel McNamara did you get all that?"

A man's voice came through the speaker system, "Authorisation code: DI Phoenix. Agent Finn and Agent Miller, take Professor Walsh and Doctor Angleman into custody. I want each kept in isolation until I arrive. I will be on the next flight. Cease all operations until further notice.

I appreciated your assistance Ms Summer's. Given the information your organisation can provide us with, we will be pleased to collaborate with you. I look forward to meeting with you and your associates to determine which of the detainees can be safely released".

As soon as the three had left the room Buffy picked up the phone, "Did you get all that Mr Ward. We thought you would prefer to have the information first hand. I hope we can work together in the future?"

The conversation was short and to the point. Buffy hung up with a smile at the outcome of the conversation. The team had managed to get hold of both the military head and the political leader of the Initiative. Spike walked in the room with a grin to match her own.

Buffy's grin widened, as she mentally told Spike, "I think we have some sort of compulsion to bring out honesty. She doesn't seem the sort that would have ordinarily slipped with that much information".

Buffy met Spike halfway, they wrapped their arms around each other and breathed in the others scent finding comfort in it and the proximity. Their lips met and the kiss soon escalated beyond anything acceptable for the workplace.

They reluctantly separated when they heard footsteps approaching the door.

Even as they separated Spike mentally told Buffy, "I ready to be all in, whenever your are".

Buffy smiled, "I'm ready too. We have to speak to Giles and Anya tonight then do a quick patrol. Then we have the rest of tonight for us. I'm so ready".

There was a knock at the door, reluctantly Spike called, "Come in".

The team members were grouped outside the door. Spike and Buffy grinned at each other then walked out to congratulate everyone.

Spike boomed out, "Good work. I thought it would take much longer to get to this point with the Initiative. We will still need to ensure they are really going to leave but impressive work everyone".

Buffy agreed, "Truly amazing work everyone. We couldn't have done this without the research and the contacts you facilitate. I would like to monitor them but you deserve to celebrate. Let's call it a day".

Mrs Smythe stood and scowled. Spike and Buffy watched from the corner of their eyes as she sent out an umbrella of magic that descended over all of them.

The sense of excitement and joy drained out of the rest of the team. Their heads went down and they all split up to work on getting the office ready.

Buffy and Spike's mental voices joined as they both chanted, "Reflect all her magic back. Let us understand the extent of her magic. Let her experience the consequences of her magic and know why she suffers".

The team stopped and looked confused for an instant. They moved back into the reception area laughing and joking with each other.

Mrs Smythe turned around and got on with some work, the first time she had done anything that Buffy and Spike had seen.

It turned out that her magic was weak but she constantly reinforced it to make all the employees have an austere manner and forced them to work above and beyond. It was her that made them all dress and act in such a restrictive way.

Only Mrs Smythe remained in the office as the rest of them left.

Anne seemed to be the spokesperson for the group, "Will you join us for a drink to celebrate?"

Buffy smiled, "We would love to. Unfortunately we have another meeting. Then we have to patrol. Rain check?"

Spike smiled as he detected some relief that the bosses weren't joining them!

Their next stop was at Willy's to leave a message for Rav.

The message was written but not sealed,

'Rav,

The Soldiers have been ordered to cease operations until further notice. Their Big Wigs are in town so lay low. While the soldiers are still in town, stay vigilant.

Get a message to us if you know of anyone that has been captured, we will try to arrange their release.

We are recruiting at PTB Investigations, any one is eligible to apply as long as they are willing to live by the rules I mentioned; balance, free will and consent.

Pass this message on. Leave word here or PTB Investigations.

Spike and Buffy'.

Willy took the message and pinned it up behind the bar for Rav, if he came in.

Spike rolled his eyes, "I know you are going to read it as soon as we've gone. I left it unsealed for a reason. Pin it open so everyone gets to see the message but make sure word gets to Rav. He can fill anyone in on the details. I promised him I would keep him in the loop about them when we stopped the soldiers ambushing him last night".

Willy glanced at Buffy then nodded to Spike.

Spike grinned, "We're different now. Buffy and I are working together. Be straight with us and it will be to your benefit".

Willy's eyes bugged out in shock. Spike and Buffy grinned. They left, without either of them punching him or breaking anything. When word got out about the note for Rav containing information about the soldiers everyone would be in to find out more. Willy wasn't out of pocket. It looked like he would have a busy night. He couldn't believe his luck!

Spike wanted to pick up some food since Joyce had treated them all last night. He and Buffy tried to decide what food they felt like eating. The Scoobies normal choice of Pizza held no appeal, too much base and not enough meat. In the end, they decided on Mexican. They ordered lots of meat dishes but kept the side dishes to a minimum. They got plenty of food wanting to be sure they had enough for everyone. They both found they enjoyed spices but more processed the food, the less appeal it held for them.

They arrived in plenty of time to tell Joyce all about their house and give her the address and phone number. They were just telling her about the office and contact details there when Giles and Anya turned up.

Joyce warmed most of the food they had picked up in the oven. Spike and Buffy used the time to get them up to date on everything that had happened in the last 24 hours.

Giles was amazed they managed to pull it off so quickly, knowing the difficulties involved in such an undertaking.

Anya's eyes glinted as she contemplated the vengeance possibilities, "You implied you might have jobs for us. What does it involve and what is the remuneration package?"

Buffy looked at Spike and mentally asked, "Remuneration package?"

Spike answered, "Firstly we know you and trust you. You have both proved you have level heads and are willing to help out when needed. The Higher Powers decided The Watcher's Council should be used by the Slayer. They took it over and we are running the remains of the organisation, renaming it PTB Investigations, they decided the name too.

The primary objective of the company is to follow the guidelines given to us by the Higher Powers; balance, free will and consent. The Realms were set up as a safe haven for the species in them, all have a right to exist here. For that to happen, the balance must be kept. All sentient beings get the right to free will and consent. We deal with those that flaunt the rules.

Your job will make use of your strengths and knowledge base to achieve this. We ask everyone in our employ to help out the best they can to get the job done, whatever it happens to be at the time.

We want to make each office self funding. There are some ideas on how to do this but we want more. The job comes first, funding is just an added bonus. Any profits will get fed back in to the business to ensure its future and used to expand to other areas".

Spike checked they were still with him, "As for the remuneration package, employees will get a regular pay check. All the usual extras are included. You can join us as an employee, for the regular pay, if you are willing to be a team player. For those that prefer to work solo, they can stay independent. We will pay one off payments for services rendered. Bonuses will be paid depending on circumstances".

Buffy piped up, "We will be employing a range of different specialists by ability not species. We are happy for any recommendations. We eventually want to expand to have representatives in all hotspots".

Anya's head shot up, "You mean you will employ demons as well as humans?"

Spike nodded, "We won't discriminate by species. As long as they stick to the rules we will employ any being, human or non-human. There is a clause in every contract that as an employee you agree with this policy. You will be dismissed if you discriminate against others".

Buffy added, "Magic users can't be classified as fully human. The only person in this house that can claim to be completely human is Mom. Unless there is something I don't know?"

Joyce smiled, "I have had magic used on me but I have never knowingly used magic. So Spike is a Vampire, Buffy is the Slayer, Anya was a Vengeance Demon and Giles can use magic?"

Buffy looked sheepish and Spike agreed they should be honest, "I was the Chosen One. Tina didn't like the way the Slayer demon was tied to me so they changed it. We are one now. A human is too weak to survive long with the power of a Slayer within her. The Slayer demon by itself is too powerful for this realm, so they had to make some modifications to us both".

Spike explained about his demon, "I was better connected to my demon than most vampires. When they informed us that we are soul mates they made some modifications to me to allow my soul to reconnect. They made Buffy and I better suited for each other and this realm. I'm not a Vampire any more".

Anya took her chance at honesty, "I still have some of my Vengeance powers but without my amulet I'm not as powerful as I was".

Giles sighed, "I'm quite a powerful warlock, the male equivalent of a witch, but I try to avoid using those powers after I had a wake up call on how easy it is to slide into the dark side of magic".

Joyce had gone quite ashen, "And you were all born human".

Anya looked nostalgic, "I was born in 860".

Spike told Anya the nugget of information he and Buffy had just received, "Actually Anya, it's not Vengeance powers you have. The demon in your amulet was the vengeance demon, you were its power source. You have magic and a powerful will. So powerful with the right incentive you were able to cast without a spell. A spell is just a way to draw, safeguard, contain and direct the power. With training you could harness your Sorceress power. We have Wiccans coming, they should be able to start your training, if you would like".

Anya looked around the room, "I would like that, it will give me purpose again. Finding myself human was a very difficult transition. Thank you. It is a long time since I have felt as accepted as I am here. It feels nice".

Anya sat quiet for a few moments then her eyes widened, her eyes shot to Buffy, "If you are properly connected to your demon, you can access their full senses and abilities by bringing them to the fore. Can I see your demon face?"

Buffy looked worried. Spike reassured her. Giles and Joyce both looked shocked at the idea Buffy had a demon face.

Spike squeezed Buffy's hand and mentally told her they could change together.

Buffy felt the primal surge. She kept her eyes lowered to avoid seeing everyone's reaction. She still hadn't seen what she looked like wearing this face. She was so used to Vampires not having a reflection she had just assumed she wouldn't be able to see herself like this, in a mirror.

Anya broke this ice, "I have seen many demons over the years but that is a new one to me. From a human perspective it is very pretty demon".

Buffy looked up and met Anya's eyes.

Anya smiled, "Wow, gorgeous eyes too. I'm envious! The Vengeance demon isn't anywhere near as aesthetically pleasing".

Joyce was aware of her daughters discomfort. She reached into her handbag and pulled out a mirror. She passed it across.

Buffy held the mirror in her hands but avoided looking at it.

Joyce whispered, "Buffy look at yourself, you are beautiful. Yes, it is different to your normal beauty, more… elemental is the word that comes to mind to describe your face. Spike's demon face is less demonic than it was, sorry Spike. I can see both your demons look to be the same. You don't look like a vampire any more Spike, you have an otherworldly air about you".

Buffy's eyes flicked to the mirror and saw her reflection. She glanced again taking in more detail this time. She didn't hate what she saw when she looked at her demon face in the mirror.

Spike watched her as her glances grew longer and more confident. He listened to her thoughts as she become more comfortable with her own face.

Buffy's voice had a slightly different lilt as the Slayer side spoke, "It has been so long. I had forgotten my own face. This host is a host no more, we are fully joined now. She and I are not so different. Even before this gift of freedom she let me be use her body, to keep us both safe. We have combined in a way that is pleasing to us both".

Buffy voice reverted to normal although some words and phrases had the lilt, "The Slayer part of me was born before the realms were divided. She has her own memories from all those years. She also she absorbed the memories and knowledge from each host she was forced to share a body with. The memories and pain of so many deaths weighed heavy on her, The Higher Powers have reduced their impact on us. I have so many millennia of overlapping memories that have always been there but they are easier to access yet less insistent then they were before. It is nice to be in a body that is fully compatible after all this time".

It took them all some time to comprehend that information. The each contemplated what it must be like to deal with so many memories, it was almost beyond comprehension.

Giles blanched when he realised how many Slayers had lived only a matter of days. To have to live through and remember each and every death is something no Being should be forced to endure. This hit home for him, just why the Higher Powers had stepped in. Seeing the demon face of his Slayer and the matching demon face of William the Bloody was the push he needed to believe Spike had actually changed from a force for evil. He had seen a drawing to the original Being that had used to create the Chosen One early in his training. He had no doubt they were both now more part of that Being than anything they had been before. That's what convinced him that only the Higher Powers could have done this. He resolved to set aside his prejudices and aid them in any way he was able.

Spike had been given knowledge of her life by the Higher Powers. The relevant memories flooded his mind. He could feel her reactions to bringing forward those long suppressed memories. The Higher Powers had tried to make this transition as easy as possible for both of them. Spike had more obvious external changes, Buffy had more internal changes. Just realising the sheer scope of the memories took some dealing with, even with the help to make it easier.

Mentally checking with each other they decided it was time to leave. They stood.

Buffy spoke, "We are going to head out. I want to change into clothes more suitable for Slaying, we still have to patrol tonight. The PTB Office officially opens on Monday next week. If you want to pop in before and sort out all the paperwork we can let them know to expect you. Even if you don't sign a contract we would appreciate your help, if the Initiative high ups keep to their word".

Joyce stood and got the bags with the remaining food, "At a guess you will want this for post patrol munchies".

Spike laughed, "It's strange needing to eat solid food."

Buffy mentally told Spike, "I find I'm having to eat far less. I'm not sure if it's the changes or a high protein diet".

Spike responded, "I'm enjoying all the different flavours, dead taste buds only picked up the strongest flavours. It's like watching an old silent, black and white film on little telly for years then seeing a new colour film on the big screen. It's so long since I needed proper food I have no idea how much I need to eat or how long it will fuel my body. A vampire's demon doesn't need much food to sustain it, it's the human part that needs the quantity. That's why vampires can live off just blood. The human part of the body is dead so it's just a case of feeding the demon and repairing the body".

By considering food intake, the knowledge came forward from the Slayer part of Buffy, "We would hunt about once a week. Our body was far more efficient than a human. My hosts were not built to take the strain placed on them, they had to consume far more food than a normal human. They needed much of my regenerative ability just to cope with the power. As our new bodies are settling down we will need to eat daily. Depending on the quantity and quality of food, weekly feeds should sustain us after that. Our need for sleep will also diminish until only a few hours are needed".

They both realised they had been in their heads too long. The others stood waiting for them.

Buffy spoke out loud, "Sorry I zoned out then. I have so many memories floating about!"

Spike came back with, "Come on. The graveyards may not be going anywhere but we need to get a move on before the fledges start rising".

Spike turned to the others, "Thanks for having us Joyce. Sorry for eating and running".

Buffy went and gave her Mom a hug, "Thanks".

Giles answered Buffy's earlier request, "I am happy to help in any way I can. Just let me know if you need me. I will head to your Offices tomorrow and check the paperwork. I don't foresee any problems, if it is similar to the Council's contracts".

Anya followed him, "The thought of going down into the Initiative concerns me greatly but if you think I can help, I am willing to go with you. I will also call in at the Office tomorrow".

Buffy smiled at Giles and Anya, "Hopefully we will see you two on Monday, if not before. Night".

Joyce called after them as they headed out of the house, "It's not eating and running when you supply the food. You know you are both welcome. It's nice to see you!"

Spike and Buffy were all ready halfway up the road but they heard the inference that Joyce would enjoying seeing them more frequently. They heard her invite Giles and Anya to stay longer, they smiled to each other when they heard them both accept.

Buffy asked Spike, "Was it just me? When Anya was with Xander it was hard to think of her as anything but a teenage girl especially with Xander correcting her and closing her down each time she spoke. Her experience and maturity is so hard to miss when Xander is absent".

Spike struggled to keep his dark thoughts about Xander to himself, "I like Anya, respect her. I think she will be a good person to have on the team. I didn't like the way he treated her, he is a bully with her. I get the impression he is using her, hiding something by dating her".

The Higher Powers gave them the information about Xander so they could understand his actions. They both gasped in shock when Xander's secret came to them. It all went back to his summer road trip, he had broken down and spent the summer in a Ladies Club.

"At least we know why is is so desperate to have a girlfriend, even one he is embarrassed by. He is trying to hide from himself. He is trying to prove his masculinity to himself after choosing to stay for the entire summer, long after his car was repaired and paid for," Spike giggled at some of the images they had been shown, "I'm going to have to call him Butt Monkey from now on".

Old Buffy would have defended Xander but this version just giggled at the images along with Spike, "I didn't realise strippers needed fluffers and quite how many at that club prefer men. I don't think I'll manage to keep a straight face if you make too many fluff related jokes. It was more than enough being shown exactly what he did there but did we really need to know just how he liked Anya to use a strap on and dominate him in the bedroom. At least we know why he got so irate every time she started talking about their sex life. I don't understand why he isn't honest, he can't be happy hiding all the time".

Spike looked serious, "He is probably just scared you wouldn't want to be his friend, if you found out".

Buffy gave a wry laugh, "They are my friends. I couldn't care less what their sex life involves or who they date, as long as they are happy. It would be a bonus if the person they date isn't trying to kill everyone, so I don't have to kill them".

Buffy showed Spike the highlights of Xander's dating history through their link.

"Explains Red's Demon magnet spell, I suppose," Spike admitted, "Also gives truth to the idea that if you are looking in the wrong place, you tend to end up with the bad eggs".


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Getting back to their house Buffy happily changed out of the uncomfortable clothes she had worn to the office into her more familiar clothes. Her slaying wardrobe contained the clothes she was most comfortable in, even if they weren't necessarily the most practical for Slaying.

As she pulled her boots on she noticed Spike's commentary running through his mind, "Yes, I like to see her in the shit kickers, as long as they aren't aimed towards me. Those pants look painted on. I'll be trying to walk a step behind her all night to enjoy the view. Ooh, I love that shirt, when she bends over just so, I can see down it".

She tried to make her voice sound sharp and offended, "Spike!"

He just laughed, "Complain all you like, Love, I know what's going off in your head now. You thrive on it".

She called back, "Pig!"

"Yes," he called back, "And now I know you have shared your bed with a pig for years, Mr Gordo. You have a soft spot for pigs. Pig is an endearment from you".

Buffy laughed, "I love that we can't hide from each other. I needed this transparency between us. I'm my own worse enemy when it comes to emotions and feelings. I love that you know without a doubt how I feel about you even if I hide from myself. I struggle finding the right words at the best of times. I know I tend to be Queen of avoidance when it comes to my feelings".

They continued to tease and joke with each other as they got ready to patrol. Once out of the house, they kept most of their banter non verbal. The excessive number of fledges were more time consuming than troublesome. The fledges were too feral to hold a conversation so they scented out their sires. Their sires were more spread out this time so it took longer to find them all. Again it was ignorant fledges siring more fledges. They dusted the lot of them since not one of them was willing to try something different.

As the night went on their libido just kept climbing. The combination of physical action and verbal sparing acted as an aphrodisiac to them both. They couldn't keep their hands off each other. After each kill they found themselves in each others arms. Their hands wandered further into territory normally kept behind closed doors. The human part of Buffy remembered the modesty and fear of breaking morality rules she had drilled into her from parents, peers and society. A bigger part of her was thrilled that he couldn't keep his hands off her.

They headed back to their house. Buffy didn't know how much was down to the changes and how much just accepting that slaying always made her horny. Spike's wandering hands touching all the places that are socially unacceptable to touch in public but she didn't care. She felt so horny all she wanted was his hands on her, her hands on him. She didn't care that her wandering hands kept making their way inside his jeans, just as his did with hers.

Their clothes stayed on their bodies until they got inside the house, but not beyond that. The front door closed but open curtains didn't even get a thought.

Spike was determined that their first time should be in a bed. Their boots, pants and shirts left a trail from the front door to the stairs. From there he had picked her up, running up stairs with her in his arms before he lost the last of his control and took her on the stairs. Her underwear became little more than shredded scraps. If he had his way she would never wear any again. Although if she wanted to wear only underwear he would enjoy the view before ripping it off her.

They lay across the bed were they fell. They couldn't get enough of each other. Kisses became a duel. Hands couldn't reach enough, touch enough. Legs wrapped around each other trying to get closer to position better. Foreplay had gone on all night while they were out slaying. Now they needed to connect.

As Buffy kissed, nipped and licked his jaw and down to his throat he started talking. The words Buffy would have once described as utter filth. Here and now they just inflamed her further.

She felt his need and it escalated her own. He was waiting. Waiting for her to ask. Waiting for the filter she hid behind to burst. He wanted to hear out loud the thoughts she had tumbling around her mind.

He had his cock lined up, sliding it backwards and forwards but withholding the entrance they both wanted, "Tell me what you want. Tell me you want my hard cock in your sopping snatch. I know you want it, you're so wet you are bloody running. Come on, Love. You know you want to let loose".

She was right on the edge. She tried to line up so she could force him to plunge into her but he was aware of her game. She knew she wanted to leap off this cliff but if she did she would have no way back. Her need for him overrode her pre-conceived acceptable behaviour.

She leapt off the imaginary cliff, "Fuck me. I need you in me. Spike I need your cock inside me. Please, I'm so wet, fill me."

It was like dam had burst inside her. She babbled filth. He matched her encouraging her to greater heights.

The intensity of their orgasms caused them both to change to their demon faces. Still pumping they exclaimed "Mine," then sank their teeth into the other's throat, they each pulled out a mouth of blood then licked the wound closed. Their connection flared and pulsed with their bodies. Their orgasm intensified until they both blacked out.

The awoke the following morning completely refreshed.

"What was that last night?" Buffy asked once they had their morning kiss.

"I'm not sure," Spike admitted, "But it sure as hell felt good. There are myths about Vampire claims but I've never met anyone that believe in them".

Buffy went still, in her Slayer tone she said, "My people also told tales about claims. Many tried to trigger a claim but were told 'if it is right, it happens instinctively'. It was said they are a spiritual confirmation of a true union. The union will deepen and strengthen with age. The two are linked as one for all time".

Spike pulled her in for a kiss. The kiss grew into more.

The phone disturbed them much later.

Buffy sighed, "Duty calls".

Spike answered the phone. He listened more than spoke before hanging up.

"We are meeting in front of Lowell House at midday. Most of team are going to be there. Giles and Anya are both signed up and are coming along. Rav has been to the PTB Office with a long list of everyone that may have been captured and some that haven't knowing him. He has sent photos and descriptions, where possible. He has entrusted Anya with the list. He trusts her to do what she can for them," Spike smiled, "It seems Anya is in her element!"

Buffy asked, "Do we need to do anything before we go there?"

Spike smirked, "Nope. The team have ensured we have backup in place, if anything goes wrong. Stef has asked if there will be any bodies. Anya is dealing with all that".

Buffy grabbed the bedside alarm clock and started pressing buttons.

Spike frowned, "What you doing?"

Buffy smiled, "Setting an alarm. I wouldn't want to lose track of time and be late for the meeting".

Spike grinned at her, "I like the way your mind works".

The clock barely touched the bedside table when Spike pounced. They only press the snooze button once but Buffy had allowed for that.

They both dressed more formally than normal but the clothes were suitable for fighting if it came down to that. They both loaded up with weapons but tried to keep them unobtrusive.

They arrived at Lowell House with a few minutes to spare. All the rest of their team were already there.

Colonel McNamara came out the doors just after they arrived.

Buffy stepped forward, "Colonel McNamara, I assume. I am Buffy Summers. This is William Thorn. This is the team that will be accompanying us".

The Colonel nodded, "Thank you for your organisations help in this matter".

He lead the through the doors, "I personally guarantee your safety. You have friends in high places".

"I," he paused, "I hope I'm not out of line but you and Mr Thorn are younger than I expected for the heads of an organisation of that calibre".

Spike laughed, "Appearances can be deceiving".

The Colonel waited for more information but he was disappointed, "I don't suppose you are willing to disclose your informants".

Spike just shook his head, "No".

"The plan is to allow you to view the containment cells so we can release those that don't present a threat," Colonel McNamara informed them.

Anya stepped forwards, "I am Anya Jenkins. I have lists of the peaceful sentient beings that have been reported as missing during the Initiative's time in Sunnydale. I request a complete list of detainees and fatalities so their families can have closure. We also request any remains or personal belongings be returned".

Spike struggled to keep a straight face as he watched Colonel McNamara trying to cope with Anya, Tori and Giles. The best was when they came across a species those three couldn't identify. Spike had the information appear in his mind as Buffy dropped her little bombshell.

Buffy looked casually across, "Wow, I haven't seen that species since the height of their people's technological feats. A plague wiped most of them out. You know this species built the Sphinx. Many species were unhappy when the humans defaced the statue".

Buffy spoke to the demon in his native tongue. She nodded at him.

She turned back to Colonel McNamara, "His honour has been besmirched. He wants you to inform your Bosses that if anything like this happens ever again they will have retribution. To ease the diplomatic waters I have promised I will speak to their chroniclers. Many of their written records from that time have been lost. It has been many years since they have been able to speak to an observer from the time I lived in their city. My accent gives me away. I spoke in their old language. Their everyday language has changed over the millennia. Please release him now, so he can join my group".

Colonel McNamara frowned but complied, he whispered to Anya, "She lived in his time".

Buffy laughed, "Yes and before. His people were a primitive species when I was born".

Colonel McNamara frowned, "We have traced your records. You are 18".

"That is also correct," Buffy agreed but she didn't elaborate.

By the time they finished there were only a few demons that couldn't be released in Sunnydale. For those not suitable for release they made suggestions on where they could be safely released. The Colonel agreed to send confirmation of the remaining prisoners well being and safe release. For those leaving, the presence of both Spike and the Slayer gave them the incentive to promise to leave town without causing any trouble.

Buffy had to bite her lip when Anya started asking for compensation for all the concerned parties.

The Colonel looked like he had been through a wringer when they eventually left.

They eventually agreed to everything Anya had demanded. Spike thought the Colonel decided it was easier just to give her it all rather than deal with her for a second more.

Tori called Mr Ward to get confirmation on all their terms and that the base would be decommissioned and all staff relocated.

Spike breathed a sigh of relief when they were out of the facility. The Higher Powers had helped ease his reactions to his time in there but being back there still bought some feelings back.

They dropped the demon off at the address he requested. He found it amusing that all but Buffy called him Sphinx since they couldn't pronounce his real name. Buffy gave him contact details for her, explaining she would more likely get the message faster if he contacted PTB Investigations and left a message for her.

They spoke in his language. She asked for a little time before honouring her side of their agreement. He smiled at her but the others thought his grimace was threatening.

He told her, "Newly mated couples deserve their space. My people will respect that. You honour us greatly that you still chose to do your duty at such a time. My people will know of your sacrifice. We will respect, honour and support the Immortal Warriors".

He bowed, then thanked and blessed her. She responded with the formal response much to his shock and joy.

The rest of them went back to the PTB Office.

Buffy and Spike ensured the team was happy to deal with tying up the loose ends.

Buffy was caught unaware when Anya leapt at her to give her a hug, Thank you, thank you, thank you".

Buffy looked bemused, "For getting you to go somewhere you wanted to avoid like the plague?"

Anya frowned, "I didn't want to go in there but it all worked out. You have a good team here".

Buffy grinned as she looked Anya straight in the eye, "We really do. You were amazing today".

Anya blushed, to the surprise of those that knew her, "Thank you for taking a chance on me, for letting me work here. Thank you for believing in me".

Giles came across, "It is nice to be working again. I thought my usefulness to you had come to an end".

Buffy cut him off, "I floundered when I started University. I let the important things slide, too busy rushing around doing things I thought were necessary. I was wrong. Very wrong.

Hank, my father, once told me to put my hand in a bucket of water, removing my hand from the bucket he likened to a member of staff leaving a business. He treated me like that, not a daughter; a disposable, forgettable, completely replaceable person. I hope I never think of people like that or treat people like that. If you left, it would leave a hole and no amount of extra hands would ever completely refill it. I'm glad you are here".

Giles removed his glasses and looked at them intently as he polished them, "Thank you".

She heard his voice catch with emotion.

Turning to the room she said, "Outstanding work today".

Spike concurred and passed on the warning they received, "I never thought we would be able to do so much so quickly. We will get the word out of today's progress. We all need to be aware the soldiers are still here and might hold a grudge. Let's keep targets to the minimum".

Anne cleared her throat, "We had similar fears before we went in there. We are concerned that some of the soldiers might approach us for shutting them down. Considering some of the glares we received, I think those fears are valid," she handed them a mobile phone each, "These phones are supposed to be heavy duty and waterproof, please don't test them too much. They aren't available to the general public. You can use them to make phone calls, texts. They have a voice recording feature and a tracker. They are as small as it is possible to make them. They are set to silent.

We are all carrying one. Just press the red button if you do come across any soldiers, it will record your conversation. It will give us proof if they do try to cause problems. Press the green button to send the recording to us. The orange button sends out an alert for emergencies. Only we have the numbers, we will only call you in emergencies".

Spike and Buffy took them but neither were impressed.

On that note the said their good byes and left.

Spike cast his eyes up and down the street. "Willy's bar is closest. Rav will call there for information if he doesn't stop here first. We can call on Stef on the way home. They run in different circles, word will get around faster this way".

"That phone sounds good right about now," Buffy grumbled.

"If only it was that easy, they don't have phones and even if they did, they prefer face to face," Spike kissed her, then said, "We can go home after we talk to Stef".

Buffy grabbed his hand and set off running, only human speed since there were too many eyes to go faster, "Sooner we get there…."

Spike laughed as he scooped her into his arms and ran just a bit faster than he should.

Spike called across the exceptionally busy bar, "Hey Willy," the bar went quiet as they realised who had come in, every ear listening intently, "Will you pass a message on to Rav. We went into the Initiative today. They have released nearly all the demons. Tell him he was right to trust Anya, she was amazing. She had the military guys tied in knots, she got more concessions than I even thought of. They are shutting down and leaving town. Warn him the soldiers weren't happy with us. Everyone should keep their heads down until they finally leave town. We will keep him informed".

Willy shouted back, overly loud in the now silent bar, "Sure Spike, Buffy. I'll send a runner and let him know. Thanks," he grinned looking at all the customers that were there just waiting for information. The gossip would keep them drinking for hours.

They headed back out the door as the crowd started cheering and shouting.

They made good time getting to Stef's house.

Buffy couldn't get over the difference in Stef's attitude compared to the previous night, so much friendlier now. They bought him up to date telling about the job opportunities at PTB and everything that happened with the Initiative. They left him with the same warning they had told everyone at Willy's bar.

Stef was overjoyed with the demon bodies from the previous night. He was apologetic that all the money hadn't come in yet.

Spike just told him, "The PTB Investigation office will have a lower entrance available when it opens on Monday. Just drop the money off in an envelope. I'd prefer not having it on me when we patrol".

The journey home they made in record time, for daylight hours.

Their clothes stayed in tangled heaps where they landed. All they cared about was joining. They had been too long apart. They devoured each other. Their need was painful. The rapture when they came together triggered the claim response again.

Again they blacked out.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

They woke feeling refreshed at dusk.

Night had fallen completely before they managed to separate long enough to get themselves some food.

She had pulled a short robe on, tying it loosely. He had padded down stairs completely unconcerned that he was completely naked.

Spike sat on the central island unit watching Buffy as she heated up some steak for them.

Buffy struggled to concentrate on food prep while her mouth was watering. It wasn't the steak that was tempting her but the hard cock that twitched every time she bent over or reached up. Not that she did those things far more than necessary! The tie on her robe had slipped open exposing her body to his eyes. It never even crossed her mind that she should be embarrassed. Her robe had fallen completely open and she loved the way his eyes devoured her.

She plated up the steaks and went to stand next to Spike. She put their plates next to him. She cut all her steak up and started eating one handed. Her other hand she put on Spike's leg and began tracing patterns. Her patterns crept higher and higher up his legs.

The distractions she caused him, allowed her to finish her food first. She let her pattern move to the area she wanted to go to all along. She ran her fingers gently over the weeping head of his cock. She moved to stand between his legs. Using both hands she stroked until Spike was panting.

She waited until he finished his food then let her robe fall to the floor. She leaned forward and let her tongue join her fingers exploring his body.

Spike gasped as her warm breath blew over the head of his cock. When her pink tongue darted out tasting the weeping cum on the end of his cock, he let out a groan of pleasure.

She hadn't done this before but using the Slayer's memories and her access to Spike's mind she put all her efforts into making it good for him.

Spike leaned back on his arms as he enjoyed the view and sensations.

His hands tightened to fists to prevent them from tangling in her hair. He wanted her to control it all, this time.

With hardly a thought she followed his wishes and desires as they popped into his head, she played with his cock and balls just the way he liked it.

With a strangled growl, "I'm coming," he tried to warn her.

She took no notice and kept going.

Even with the warning she wasn't prepared for the speed or quantity. She swallowed some but the rest ran out of her mouth. He kept pulsing as she move back slightly. His cum splatted her face and chest.

As he came down he had a look of awe on his face. He slid down off the counter and kissed her hard. He licked his cum off her face and hugged her close to him, the mess on her chest rubbed into his. He kissed down her neck and paid lots of attention to each breast. He lifted her, turning and placing her on the counter where he had just sat.

He made his way lower, he whispered, "Lie back for me".

The counter top felt cold under her back but any thought about that disappeared when his tongue found her clit. His hands lifted her legs over his shoulders as he pulled her to the edge of the counter.

His fingers and tongue wreaked devastation in the best possible way. By the time him finally stopped it felt like every muscle was in spasm as orgasm after orgasm ripped through her.

When her body recovered enough to let her sit up she leaned forward to kiss him. Her juices dripped off his chin but she paid it no mind. She kissed him with vigour.

"I'll carry you to the shower," he offered, "I wore you out. I think a clean up is in order".

Buffy recovered by the time the water was switched on. They christened the shower while they were there.

As they dried each other, Spike said, "I haven't taken you out on a date yet. Do you want to go to the Bronze tonight?"

Buffy nodded, "Dancing before Slaying sounds like my sort of night. I would love to go on a date with you".

Spike had an image in his mind of an outfit he had seen her in before. She tried to wear something similar. A silky virtually backless top sans bra and a short full skirt.

Spike went for his classic, black on black with his duster.

They didn't bother getting a drink when they went in the Bronze. The dance floor was packed. Spike grinned and took her hand, leading her into the middle of all the dancing bodies. Taking no notice of the speed of the music he pulled her close rubbing himself against her as much as dancing.

She played along enjoying his game. His hands roamed over every inch of her body.

She could hear some of the jealous comments, "Get a room," seemed to be a favourite.

At one time she would have become embarrassed and toned down her dancing but she didn't care what they thought or what they said.

She had been at a high level of arousal until he ripped her thong panties off while they were dancing. Her arousal shot through the roof. He had a glint of evil in his eye as he gleefully told her he had dropped them on the floor for anyone to see.

She should have been angry that he destroyed them so casually. She should have been mortified being out in public in such a short skirt and no underwear. It shouldn't have turned her on so much.

He just had to let her know that he knew how much it affected her, "I can smell how wet you are. I bet your cunt is getting greedy again."

"How do you know? How do you know when I don't know myself? I thought I would be angry or embarrassed. I don't know myself any more. I no longer care about things I used to be so aware of. Instead I am so horny it's almost painful. I don't care about any of them. I just want to mount you here and now," she looked up at him.

He grinned, "Come on let's go upstairs for a bit, Pet".

They went upstairs and watched the band play. Spike stood behind Buffy as she stood leaning forward with her hands on the railing.

Spike smirked as he unzipped his jeans allowing his hard cock to bounce out. He gave himself a stroke and ensured his balls free. He closed the distance between him and Buffy, wrapping his arms around her. He started nibbling on her ear and up and down her neck.

She gasped in pleasure as he licked, sucked and kissed her skin. She subtly pushed her ass into his cock, still unaware it was no longer contained in his jeans. She was too lost in her own imagination to be aware his thoughts, no matter how intense they currently were.

His hands stroked and caressed. Most of the time they stayed in publicly correct places. He would tweak her nipple and move his hand elsewhere before she even considered complaining. Before the changes she would have been never allowed anyone to touch her like that in public.

She knew she was getting wetter. Her thighs were slick.

With his hands on her hips he pulled up the back of her skirt. The front of the full skirt still covered her. Pulling back slightly he lined his cock up. He started gently rubbing his cock between her thighs, rubbing her pussy lips.

Buffy gasped and looked over her shoulder him, "Shush Luv. No-one can see, widen you legs just a little bit. Just enjoy".

She widen her stance. With a tilt of his hips he slid home. He waited not moving but twitching his cock inside her, feeling her get more and more aroused. She clenched her internal muscles and gasped.

Her hands gripped the rail tighter. She clenched then released him again. A surge of pleasure flowed through her.

Spike drew in a sharp breath, "Bloody hell. That feels so good, Luv. Don't stop. Can you get me off just using those beautifully strong inner muscles?"

She clenched and released again. He flexed his cock repeatedly until she clenched so hard he couldn't move his cock without moving his body.

Enjoying the game of not getting caught he remained still and let her do most of the work. She decided to play; increasing the pressure in steps, holding for different intervals, varying her patterns of speed and pressure.

Spike slid his hand inside her top. She had gone without a bra since it was the back was just a couple of thin ties. The cowl neck hid the movement of his hand as he played with her tits, teasing her nipples.

He knew she was getting close. He couldn't hold on much longer. He glanced around quickly to check they weren't getting any negative attention. He wrapped one arm around her waist as the other hand closed around a nipple.

He pinched her nipple hard and thrust at the same time. It sent them both over.

As they recovered he kept his arm locked around her to support them both, he checked to see if they had got away with their game.

They hadn't gone unnoticed. The only one that had noticed wasn't going to make a fuss. Spike nodded to the guy in the back corner still stroking himself as he watched them.

Buffy stood stock still. Shocked at what she had just done. Indignation bubbling up in her.

Spike felt the tension rise, "Now, Duck, we had fun. We weren't caught. Before you get yourself in a tizzy just hear me out. I'm not human. You're not human any more. You are still new at this and have all those left over pesky human worries but they aren't yours any more. The Slayer in you has no modesty and no human morals. That part of you has no problems with what we just did. Your human memories think you should be upset but you enjoyed every second, you wanted it, craved it just as much as I did. We aren't human. We don't live by their rules any more.

The Higher Powers gave us our rules. We haven't broken any of them, this hasn't made a jot of difference to the balance. We both had free will and consent. Tina told us, 'We would never ask our Warriors to curb their appetites'. You have always felt horny since becoming the Slayer, after you go out slaying it is heightened even more. This is one of the appetites they were referring to, think about it. The knowledge is there".

As she thought about her actual feelings rather than what she thought her feelings should be, he felt the tension drain out of her.

"We live in a human dominated world," he explained, "All that means for us is we stay under the radar. The Bronze is convenient since it's close but there are demon clubs and human clubs where anything goes. I love you. We wanted to fuck so we did. There are humans that do the same thing. There is a human guy behind us rubbing one out as we talk. Who is he hurting? Who were we hurting? You are living a new life in the old places. It will take some time to get used to your new life. We good?"

Buffy leaned back and kissed him, "All good. Sorry I started to go off on one".

With a grin and a flare of rightness in her mind, she clenched her internal muscles on his hard cock, still buried deep inside her, "Again?!"

They were still circumspect but that didn't reduce their enjoyment. Spike pulled out of her so he could turn them around. He leaned on the rail, his coat acting as a shield to those in the rest of the club. Buffy looked at him with his hard cock stood proud out of the front of his jeans. She ran her hands under her top tweaking her nipples as his eyes followed their movement. She blatantly lifted the front of her skirt, tucking it into her waistband as she stepped into his arms.

"Damn Slayer, you make life interesting," he kissed her, "Thank you Darling".

He raised his hands and played with her tits until she was gasping in pleasure.

Buffy sighed in pleasure, "I am yours. Now I'm being honest with myself I don't care about any of them. I feel very possessive of you, I want you and only you. You are my everything".

Spike's hands wrapped around her hugging her to him, he kept thrusting but his attitude changed from fucking to loving, "Thank you. You don't know how much that means to me. I am yours, just as you are mine".

She did know how much it meant to him. She could feel and see it in his mind.

They looked into each others eyes. They let the other into the deepest recesses of their minds. Nothing mattered to them apart from each other. They came apart in each others arms.

They stayed connected as they kissed and listened to the band. They were still connected when a group of giggling girls came up the stairs. They didn't stay, just looked around, made loud conversation about the couple smooching and the pervy guy in the corner watching them.

The girls went back down stairs. Spike and Buffy laughed as they separated. Buffy let the front of her skirt fall back into place, as Spike tucked himself away.

Buffy groaned, "I'm going to have cum dribbling down my legs all night".

Spike smirked, "It's a good thing these jeans are black since they are soaked in our cum. I love our combined smell. You smell amazing and I keep getting a hit of our fresh scent as it runs out of you".

They turned to go downstairs.

The guy in the corner called to them, "You don't think I was pervy for watching do you?"

Spike laughed, "We don't mind if you don't mind! You didn't bother us. Have you been to the Sashay Club? They encourage this behaviour. Plenty of naked or scantily clad people wandering around, getting off and fucking. All good honest fun".

"I… no. I," he broke off without saying much of anything.

Spike filled in for him, "You have always been told sex and nudity is wrong, dirty, perverted. You have a strong sexual need. It feels good to you so you keep doing more but feel guilty afterwards?".

The now embarrassed guy just nodded.

"Get yourself down to the Sashay Club," Spike told him, "It will be a safer place to find out exactly what you like without having vanilla's judging you".

The guy asked, "Vanilla's?"

Spike laughed, "Sex comes in many different flavours. Joe Public don't look beyond Vanilla sex behind closed doors".

He nodded, "Thanks".

Buffy nodded to him, "Night!"

He blushed bright red but mumbled, "Night," back to her.

They were half way down the stairs when he called to them, "How many years have you two been together?"

Spike smirked, "We haven't. This is our first date".

Buffy glanced back to see his mouth hanging open in shock. At the bottom of the stairs she glanced again and he was still frozen in the same position although he now had a noticeable bulge in his jeans.

As they walked across the club, Spike spotted Willow and Xander sat together at a table scowling at anyone that got near them.

Using their link he made sure Buffy had spotted them, "Do you want them to see you?"

She weighed up what she thought she should do compared with what she wanted to do, "I'm having a great night. They will just put a damper on the night. Let's go patrol. I'm not sure they will listen to me. I think we need someone they haven't got a grudge against to talk sense into them".

They kept out of their line of sight and left the building through a side door.

No sooner had the door shut behind them when three Vampires jumped out and surrounded them.

Spike shook his head, "Has no-one told you the new rules?"

They laughed and one said, "Some pacifist fledge tried to tell everyone but we don't follow rules".

Another went on, "And what do a couple of ready meals think they can do to us?"

Buffy shook her head, "Idiots".

The three of them all went for the easy target, or so they thought.

Buffy did a high side kick as they converged on her, spearing the first one in the heart with her wooden high heels. A four inch nail stopped the heel from wearing down too fast when she was walking.

Her leg was still raised as she pulled the shoe out of his chest before he fully dusted. She had learned how not to lose shoes and stakes by making sure they were removed in time.

Spike took the other two out from behind as they were distracted by the view she presented them with when she kicked.

"Nice, Luv. They went out with a goofy smile on their faces!" Spike teased.

Buffy went wide eye for a second as she awareness of just how much they would be able to see up her short skirt without underwear. A gentle breeze swirled around her tickling her most sensitive places. Her leg still raised she gasped at the sensation.

Lowering her leg she laughed nervously, "I forgot. I still think I should feel bad and wrong but when I stop and be honest how I really feel, I don't care. They are dead, the dead tell no tales. All I care about is if you mind".

Spike swung her into his arms kissing her and rubbing his hard cock into her, "Fuck Luv, you don't know how much seeing you like that turned me on".

They were getting hot and heavy again when they heard voices at the other side of the door. They quickly made themselves look presentable. The words came to them, "The description fits. They said they saw them come out this way".

Buffy recognised the voices. She had left her phone at home, she had no where to put it in her outfit but she knew Spike had his in his jacket, mentally she told him to press record.

Riley and Forrest stepped out of the door.

Forrest sneered, "Buffy the Vampire Slayer. A demon in a pretty package. You are more dangerous since you look normal. And look it's Hostile 17. I thought you were supposed to kill Vampires not fuck them. Such a pity your little boyfriend has a slight chip problem that stops him from hurting humans. May be he can watch as I show him how a really man fucks. I will enjoy having a go before I kill you. You want to fuck her too, Finn?"

Riley spat at her, "She played me. Hot and cold. Were you trying to use me to infiltrate our squad? One less demon in the world is no loss. I think she owes me a go first. I don't know what you did to us the other night but we are ready for you now. A little girl like you can't best us. You claim to have done so much but I think it's all lies. There is no way a little girl saved the world or killed more demons than me. I am superior to a HST like you. Will you just spread your legs or do we get the pleasure of roughing you up first?"

Forrest sneered at Spike, "If you don't want a blinding headache from the chip be a good little HST and we will deal with you after we finish with her".

Both Buffy and Spike were seething with anger.

Buffy used their link, "We need to try to leave them alive. I don't give a damn about them but I want to try to have a working relationship with their bosses. I don't know about you but I intend breaking some bones and causing long term damage, just not fatal damage".

Spike showed Buffy a range of different non lethal injuries that were easy to inflict on humans without fear of getting carried away and killing them.

Forrest moved to put Spike out of commission, "Don't worry. I won't do too much damage to you yet. Wouldn't want to spoil your viewing pleasure as we spit roast your little whore. We can't trust you not to do something to spoil our game".

Riley moved to Buffy, "So how is it going to be, you deceitful little bitch? Are you going to let a real man show you how it's done or are you going to get my blood up first?"

Forrest and Riley both attacked at the same time. Forrest got a steel toe caped boot to his balls as Riley got the pointed toe of a stiletto forcefully into his. The force of the kick lifted them off the ground. In the air they both buckled forward due to the force of the kick they received, a fist ploughed into the side of their faces. The force of the hit, shattering their jaws.

Spike and Buffy had the same look of devilish glee in their eyes. When they were each sure their target was staying down they glanced at each other with growing smirks. As it was, they only hit them each twice. In combination with the recording, there could be no doubt they were acting in self defence.

Looking down on the two bodies curled in fetal position, they felt nothing but disgust for the two idiots.

Spike ended the recording and pressed send to get a copy to the PTB Office. He passed his phone over to Buffy to make a call.

Buffy called Colonel McNamara and gave him a scathing report about what had just occurred, "You need to get people down here to pick up two of your men that mistakenly thought we are easy targets. Try to get them here before the police arrive to save everyone some paperwork".

She told the Colonel about the voice recording they had made and told him to get a copy from their Office.

They waited and within only a couple of minutes Graham and the rest of the squad from that night appeared.

The anger and aggression in them was obvious. They were muttering blaming Spike and Buffy.

Buffy just held up the phone and pressed play.

They recognised Forrest's voice then Riley's. Their faces reflected the shock and horror hearing the threats of rape.

Buffy then told them, "Riley saw me with William, we were sat outside the university in the sun. He didn't take it well I told him I has just agreed to date William. This was before I knew any of your identities. I only found out the night you detained Rav," she motioned Graham forward, "I don't know who they mistook William for but he is no vampire. You will find he has a pulse".

Graham checked Spike's wrist finding his pulse, he confirmed it to his men.

Buffy went on, "We were out on a date, just heading home to be honest. They followed us outside and, well, you heard the recording. We mentioned to our staff to be careful since we feared reprisals, that was why we recorded them as soon as we were aware of them. I apologise, when they attacked we didn't pull our hits. Each have been kicked where it hurts a male the most and punched in the face. They have no other injuries caused by us".

Buffy managed to keep her true feelings off her face. She kept chanting in her mind, 'Good working relations'.

Graham ordered the two to be picked up. They took them to a waiting vehicle.

Graham turned back to them, "Thank you for allowing us to deal with them. I'm sorry it came to this," he nodded and they left.

Spike's mental voice had a vindictive edge, "Those two will be nothing but eunuchs after those kicks. They won't ever be able to rape anyone again. The damage to their jaws will ensure they will be eating through a straw for a long time to come".

Buffy had that the same edge to it as she agreed, "They deserved it".

Spike's glee came through the link as he responded, "Couldn't have happened to two nicer guys".

Buffy laughed mentally, "You wanted to do that one that first day when I told him I was dating you".

Spike kissed her as he agreed, "That and worse. This works though since his bosses will be furious as well!"

When the vehicles had gone Buffy suggested, "Shall we work off some of this aggression on patrol?"

Spike grinned.

Using their refined senses they heard a fight in progress. They arrived to find a turf war. Two gangs of demons, new in town, finding seemingly uncontested territory. They were fighting for who took control. The locals were absent since they were still keeping their heads down until the soldiers left.

Spike and Buffy waded in and let out their pent up aggression. They massacred both gangs with a vengeance.

They made their way to Stef's to let him know about the pile of bodies they had just created, warning him he might need to get some help to deal with them all. They informed him, while he should still be careful, the soldiers would hopefully be busy elsewhere tonight. Spike gave him a full run down of what had happened.

Stef showed concern for Buffy and anger that any male would attempt to attack a woman like that. He was positively gleeful, at hearing what happened to the soldiers and all the new bodies to harvest.

After hitting a couple of graveyards and taking out some fledges they were both in high spirits again. The next graveyard was clear. The following one had a couple of fledges slow in digging their way out.

Spike looked around, "What to do while we wait?" he looked at Buffy, "Want to spar?"

Buffy tipped her head back and laughed, "You just want to see me do more high kicks," she did a high kick, holding it to give him a good view or maybe some side kicks.

Her side kick came up high enough to have hit the soldiers in the face. She held her stance. Spike was extremely happy they had missed out on the view he now got to enjoy.

Lowering her foot down she continued with her tease, "If turn fast, like this, does this floaty thin material expose my breasts?"

She did a spin and block. Her skirt spun out to her waist completely exposing her. Her top now hung between her breasts rather than over them since the ties had come loose with all the fighting.

She straightened her top and asked, "And if I lean forward for anything, can you see down the front?"

She bent at the waist as she kept her eye on his face. She saw the glint in his eye as her nipples came into view.

"Or," she turned around and bent again, "do you prefer the view from behind? Is my dripping wet cunt on fully exposed to you like this? Can you see my tits and cunt if I turn a bit to the side?"

He growled and stalked towards her.

She held up a finger as she walked over to one of the graves. A body crawled free, with one well aimed heel the dust settled over the fresh soil. She walked over to the other grave and repeated the process.

She smiled at him, "So you want to spar?"

He pounced.

They laughed and teased as they play sparred. There was no aggression in their moves. More slap and tickle than sparing, lots of fun and laughter.

More fledges rising bought cut short their game, they moved on to a different graveyard.

They ran around Sunnydale, laughing, joking, sparing and feeling each other up. They cleared out all the fledges left to rise alone. They were attacked a few times by aggressive demons and stupid vampires but they attacked far more! They had so much fun with each other. They tracked a few more Sires but yet again, they were all just stupid fledges themselves.

While the light-hearted jokes and laughter were all out loud, their tactics and deeper conversations used their mental connection.

Buffy couldn't get over how much she enjoyed having someone to patrol with. Someone that she didn't have to babysit and worry about. Someone that was completely capable of holding his own. Someone she could work with and trust completely. A partner to fight beside her, with her.

The sexual current running through them both had them high on emotion. They were loving just teasing each other.

With one last stop where they fought the first lot of demons, they updated Stef about the locations of the remaining bodies.

They headed back to the house both reflecting on their date night. The sexual tension had been running at a high but ebbed as Buffy analysed the night and herself.

She told Spike over their mind link, "It has always been duty. I wasn't even supposed to have a life, just a sacred calling. Most of the time I walked around in the dark, night after night, killing things alone. If anyone came with me when I patrolled, it was solemn and serious. They were always scared, trying to hide it. I never felt I could show when I was having fun. I never felt I could show any emotions, all my emotions seemed to be frowned on. They wanted me to be a robotic vampire killing machine, no, a demon killing machine. No thoughts, no emotions, just a killer, not even a paid killer! I really was just a weapon to them, a thing, not a person.

It feels like I have been released from a straitjacket both mentally and physically".

Spike understood, "That's how they treated all Slayer's. I always saw a spark in you but you never got to let it out properly.

I know I'm not a vampire any more but even with a soul I don't feel shackled to human rules and expectations. I was so stifled when I was human. The freedom I experienced when Drusilla changed me, made me feel more alive in death than I ever had been in life. I don't feel the need to be Big Bad but I don't want to be a White Hat either. I don't want to play by human rules all the time but I don't mind keeping the likes of Joyce happy".

Buffy had left the house with the should and ought mentality fresh in her mind but date night had opened her eyes and her mind, "Tonight has been amazing. I had fun. I want this. I want you. I want to be free to be myself. I won't be shoved into those restrictive boxes again for anyone. I will tone things down in front of Mom but I don't care about the others".

Buffy ran ahead getting into the house first. She pulled her top and skirt off and stood naked in the doorway, "Get in here. I want you in me".

He ran in the house closing the door behind him. She watch him strip as she played with herself.

Finally naked, "Fuck Buffy. I love this," he stoked himself as he watched her playing.

She lost patience first. She leapt at him.

Their laugher and joy that had buoyed them up all night followed then into the house. The sofa, the dining table, the floor, the walls all got christened that night. Only as dawn broke did sleep catch up with them.

Spike woke bathed in warm sunshine wrapped up with his hot little slayer. His morning wood didn't care she was still asleep. He gently positioned himself to bury himself back where he belonged, as he eased into her he felt an overwhelming sense of home. With slow gentle strokes he woke her.

He felt as awareness came to her. Joy was her first emotion as she realised what was happening. His love for her exploded within him, in that instant.

She rose to meet him, stroke for stroke. She felt his love. She showed him her own love for him. He, at last, had his love returned with an intensity he had not even dreamed of.

They made love in the sunshine. Their changes accepted and embraced wholeheartedly.


End file.
